Silence Tells More
by jadedfool
Summary: Hermine ist Trägerin der seltenen 'Gabe'. Und nur einer kann sie lehren, mit dieser umzugehen - Snape. Was das heißt und welche Konsequenzen es für sie - und ihn - hat, wird den beiden nur sehr langsam, jedoch unaufhaltbar bewusst... HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The one and only, JKR. Mir gehören weder Severus noch Hermine (leider!!), ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Die Idee jedoch gehört mir, miiiiir, mir allein! xD °leicht größenwahnsinnig umguck°_

_Meine Lieben, ich darf euch zu einer neuen Runde Hermine/Snape einladen. Diese Fanfiction entsprang erst vor wenigen Tagen den Tasten meiner Laptoptastatur und ich bin - scheinbar weil ich jetzt Semesterferien habe - kreativ überladen. Ich bin nur noch am Schreiben und wenn es so weitergeht, werde ich wohl 1-2 Mal die Woche updaten. _

_Args, ich rede zu viel. Lest selbst. Über einen klitzekleinen Kommentar würde ich mich freuen :) Ach ja, und bitte seid nicht irritiert über die Perspektivenwechsel, ich bin noch dabei, mich auszuprobieren._

_Das Rating M wurde übrigens gewählt, weil es im Verlauf der Story doch zu "eindeutigen" Situationen kommen wird. Ich werde davor nicht noch gesondert warnen. _

_Eure,  
jadedfool  
_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Das Gelände, in dessen Zentrum die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei thronte, lag verlassen da. Es war ungewohnt ruhig, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der reguläre Schulbetrieb erst am folgenden Tag wieder aufgenommen wurde, war diese Ruhe keineswegs negativ.

Zu lange hatte Hogwarts seine Pforten geschlossen gehabt. Etwas mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen, als der letzte Schüler das Schloss verlassen hatte.

Der Krieg war gewonnen. Im Sommer des vergangenen Jahres, gerade als alle Schüler den Weg in die Heimat angetreten hatten, war der Krieg ausgebrochen.

Sie hatten gekämpft. Und viele von ihnen hatten ihr Leben dabei gelassen. Dieser Krieg hatte ein großes Loch in die Zauberergemeinschaft gerissen. Doch sie hatten letztlich gewonnen. Der bittere Beigeschmack über die vielen Verluste war allgegenwärtig. Und dennoch – das Leben in dieser Welt ging weiter.

Ja, es ging weiter. Die Schüler kehrten endlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Und vielleicht... ja, vielleicht würde bald wieder ein Gefühl von Alltag in diese Welt zurückkehren.

Die Dunkelheit brach über Hogwarts hinein und im Vergleich zu dem Jahr, in dem Hogwarts verlassen gewesen war, brach der nächste Tag mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit an. Das Schloss füllte sich wieder mit Leben, als die ersten Lehrer eintrafen und sich in ihren Büros und Wohnräumen einrichteten. Die Hauselfen waren schon Tage zuvor fleißig gewesen und hatten die letzten Spuren der einjährigen Verwahrlosung beseitig – auch wenn sie das ganze Jahr über dort geblieben und sich um Hogwarts gekümmert hatten.

Als die rote Dampflok in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einrollte, schien es fast so, als hätte der Krieg nie stattgefunden. Der Bahnsteig füllte sich mit Schülern in ihren Umhängen, Koffer standen im Weg herum, so dass ständig jemand darüber stolperte, Käfige mit Eulen oder anderen Tieren wurden herumgereicht, aufgeregte Erstklässler blickten sich staunend um.

Als Hermine Granger gemeinsam mit Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom aus dem Zug ausstieg, durchflutete sie eine Welle des Glücks. Sie war wieder zuhause. Es war alles so, wie sie es von den früheren Jahren in Erinnerung hatte.

Nein, war es nicht, rief sie sich ins Bewusstsein. Hagrid, der die Erstklässler immer über den See zum Schloss geleitet hatte, fehlte. Er war im finalen Kampf getötet worden.

Ein dicker Kloß setzte sich in ihrem Hals fest und sie schluckte mehrmals heftig. Die Tränen, die in ihre Augen traten, blinzelte sie mühevoll weg. Es hatte keinen Zweck, immer wieder in Trauer auszubrechen. Sie hatten alle genug getrauert.

Sie blickte sich um. Auf dem Bahnsteig erblickte sie einige bekannte Gesichter. Luna Lovegood stand weiter hinten mit ein paar anderen ihres Jahrgangs und blickte verträumt in Richtung Schloss. Pavarti und Padma Patil winkten ihr zu, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und Hermine winkte zurück. Sie wusste bereits, dass es auch Verluste unter den Schülern gegeben hatte. Dean Thomas... Colin Creevey... um nur einige Namen zu nennen.

„Hey Mine, lass uns die nächste Kutsche nehmen", sagte Ginny neben ihr und stieß sie leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.

Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, dass sie die Thestrale nun auch sehen konnte. Sie schluckte erneut.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden bestieg sie die Kutsche. Die Fahrt hinauf zum Schloss war recht schweigsam, jeder ihrer Freunde hing den eigenen Gedanken nach und Hermine bedurfte es keiner großen Anstrengung, sich auszumalen, woran sie dachten.

Die Auswirkungen des Krieges waren auch hier auf Hogwarts noch immer zu spüren.

Es war eine große Erleichterung, als sie das Schloss endlich wieder betrat. Endlich zuhause. Endlich wieder dort, wo ihr Herz war.

Die Große Halle war festlich dekoriert, jedoch war auch hier erkennbar, dass man darauf bedacht war, nicht _allzu_ fröhlich zu wirken.

* * *

Severus Snape saß bereits gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrern am großen Tisch am Kopfende. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und man sah im nur zu deutlich an, dass er keinen großen Wert auf die Willkommenszeremonie legte. Eigentlich hätte er in seiner Funktion als stellvertretender Schulleiter die Erstklässler empfangen und für die Zuordnung zu ihren jeweiligen Häusern vorbereitet. Doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass hier noch nichts seinen gewohnten Gang lief, wollte Professor McGonagall die neuen Schüler höchstpersönlich empfangen, nachdem sie von Professor Raue-Pritsche, die Hagrids Aufgabe übernommen hatte, ins Schloss geführt wurden. 

Die ersten Schüler strömten in die Halle und nahmen an ihren Haustischen Platz. Severus musterte gerade intensiv die Verzierung auf seinem Trinkkelch, nur um nicht auf die Schüler blicken zu müssen, als er etwas Ungewöhnliches wahrnahm. Seine Sinne schärften sich augenblicklich und sein Blick hob sich.

Er spürte eine starke Präsenz in dieser Halle, doch er konnte aufgrund der vielen Emotionen, die durch die Wiedersehensfreude der Schüler verströmt wurde, nicht ausmachen, woher sie kam.

Der Strom der Schüler verebbte und schließlich saß jeder an seinem Platz. Minerva McGonagall betrat die Halle durch die Lehrertür in der Nähe des Lehrertisches und führte eine Schar Erstklässler hinter sich her. Sie wies ihnen an, auf zwei langen Bänken an der Seite der Halle Platz zu nehmen, bevor sie die Stufen hoch zum Lehrertisch stieg und sich an die Schüler wandte. Schlagartig wurde es still.

„Meine Lieben, willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts. Es macht mich glücklich, so viele von euch wieder zu sehen." Sie machte eine Pause und es war offensichtlich, dass sie um ihre Fassung rang. Für die älteren Schüler war es ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Anblick, denn im Normalfall - oder sollte man besser sagen vor dem Krieg ? – war Professor McGonagall die Selbstbeherrschung in Person.

„Wie ihr sicher alle wisst, hat es auch hier in Hogwarts Verluste gegeben und es wird lange dauern, bis wir diese Verluste überwunden haben. Dennoch steht uns ein neues Schuljahr bevor. Ein Schuljahr, in dem wir versuchen wollen, die Trauer zu verarbeiten und uns weiterzuentwickeln. Der Krieg hat euch geprägt, aber ihr solltet auch bedenken, dass ihr daran gewachsen seid, so merkwürdig das auch klingen mag.

Ihr seid zurückgekommen, um eure Ausbildung zu einer fähigen Hexe oder einem fähigen Zauberer zu vollenden, oder", sie deutete mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu den Reihen von Erstklässlern, die gebannt und voller Nervosität ihren Worten lauschten, „zu beginnen.

Da Hogwarts so lange geschlossen war, sind wir uns im Klaren darüber, dass ihr aus schulischer Sicht gesehen ein ganzes Jahr verloren habt. Und umso stolzer macht es mich, zu sehen, dass jeder von euch zurückgekommen ist."

Applaus entbrannte in der Halle und eine merkwürdige Stimmung kam auf. Einerseits war allen klar, dass sich die Reihen unter ihnen, gerade in Slytherin, gelichtet hatten. Doch andererseits war diese Bekanntgabe etwas, das alle mit Stolz erfüllte und ein nie da gewesenes Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit heraufbeschwor – man konnte es fast greifen.

„Ich möchte euch einige Änderungen im Lehrerkollegium bekannt geben. Wie ihr sicher wisst, habe ich die Nachfolge von Albus Dumbledore angetreten" – erneuter Applaus – „und den Posten des Stellvertreters hat Professor Severus Snape übernommen, der weiterhin das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten wird."

In diesem Fall klatschten nur vereinzelt Schüler.

Minerva McGonagall fuhr fort. „Einige von euch werden ihn sicher noch kennen – Professor R.J. Lupin ist ab diesem Schuljahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und seine Frau, Nymphadora Tonks, ach, ich meine natürlich _Lupin-Tonks_, löst mich ab sofort als Lehrerin für Verwandlungen ab."

Erneut brachen die Schüler in tosenden Applaus aus. Lupin lächelte zurückhaltend und nickte kurz, während Tonks über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und in die Menge winkte.

„Der Einfachheit halber hat mich Professor Tonks darum gebeten, dass sie als Professor Tonks angesprochen wird, da alles andere ansonsten zu großer Verwirrung führen könnte.

Professor Raue-Pritsche wird Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten und sich auch, soweit es ihr möglich ist, um die Ländereien von Hogwarts kümmern, bis sich ein Ersatz für... Rubeus Hagrid gefunden hat." Ihre Stimme bröckelte erneut.

„Eine letzte Sache noch: Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, gibt es dieses Jahr mehr Erstklässler als sonst, da aufgrund des ausgefallenen Schuljahres zwei Jahrgänge von Schülern bereit sind, eingeschult zu werden. Es kann dadurch vielleicht manchmal etwas eng werden, aber es wurde bereits Vorsorge getroffen und weitere Schlafräume geschaffen. Nun aber genug geredet, die Auswahlzeremonie soll nun stattfinden."

Während der sprechende Hut hineingetragen wurde und sein alljährliches Lied sang – wenngleich dieses Lied sehr knapp ausfiel – ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Diese Präsenz... sie irritierte ihn. Er versuchte, sie ausfindig zu machen und schloss seine Augen. Indem er sich ganz auf die Präsenz konzentrierte und sich dabei von der Welt um ihn herum mehr oder minder abschottete, entging ihm, dass der erste der neuen Schüler nach Slytherin geschickt wurde.

Da! Dort war sie! Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und ließ den Blick von seinem Gefühl leiten. Er blinzelte erschrocken, als er die Präsenz ausgemacht hatte. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Er ließ sich noch einmal von seinem Gefühl leiten und... wieder. Nein.

Er rutsche unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Professor Sinistra, die neben ihm saß, bekam von seinem Verhalten augenscheinlich nichts mit, denn ihr Blick war interessiert auf die Auswahlzeremonie gerichtet.

Fast schon so etwas wie Panik kroch in Severus auf. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Woher...?

Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber sooft er sich auch vergewisserte, jedes Mal kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass diese Präsenz die von Hermine Granger war, die scheinbar unwissend zwischen ihren Mitschülern am Gryffindor-Tisch saß.

Während des Festmahls beobachtete er sie unauffällig. Granger verhielt sich normal und schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, welch mächtige Aura sie umgab.

Noch immer hoffte er, sich zu irren und schließlich festzustellen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Doch je weiter der Abend voranrückte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass er sich _nicht_ irrte. Er musste mit Minerva sprechen. Noch heute Abend.

Wenn sich seine Vermutung bestätigte, so durfte keine Zeit verloren werden.

* * *

Das Fest war vorbei und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine beobachtete, wie die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler bei sich versammelten und sie dachte mit einem Lächeln daran zurück, wie aufgeregt sie das alles gefunden hatte, als sie selbst noch Erstklässlerin gewesen war. Das alles lag nun schon sieben Jahre zurück. Sieben Jahre, in denen so viel geschehen war... 

„Hey Mine, hast du noch Lust auf eine Runde Schach?" fragte Ron, der plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde gerne schlafen gehen", antwortete sie ausweichend. Sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, mit Ron Schach zu spielen. Zum einen, weil er eh gewinnen würde, und zum anderen, weil sie sich zur Zeit nicht im Geringsten über ihre Beziehung zu ihm im Klaren war.

„Och Mine, komm schon", bettelte er. „Harry und Ginny hängen doch eh wieder aufeinander und ich hab keine Lust, doof daneben zu sitzen."

„Du kannst ja schon mal einen Blick in die Bücher werfen, Ronald", giftete sie zurück. „Das würde dir sicher nicht schaden." Mit diesen Worten beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und ließ Ron hinter sich zurück.

Eilig kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch und verschwand in ihrem Schlafraum. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zumachte, und damit auch den Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum ausschloss, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch und blickte sich dann in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war klein, aber gemütlich. Und sie schätzte nun mehr als jemals gedacht das Privileg der Schulsprecherin auf ein eigenes Zimmer.

Sie ließ sich auf das große Bett mit den vier Pfosten und dem Baldachin fallen und fühlte mit einem Schlag eine große Müdigkeit. Ihren Koffer konnte sie auch noch morgen auspacken. Hauselfen hatten ihn auf eine Kommode unter einem der beiden Fenster des Turmzimmers gestellt. Hermine seufzte und rappelte sich auf, um wenigstens ihren Schlafanzug aus dem Koffer zu holen.

In Windeseile hatte sie sich umgezogen und war unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Kaum hatte sie eine bequeme Schlafposition gefunden, war sie auch bereits eingeschlafen.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit war ein anderer Bewohner des Schlosses hellwach. Severus lief ungeduldig im Büro der Schulleiterin hin und her und wartete auf ihr Eintreffen. Als in der Halle allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung herrschte, hatte er sie kurz beiseite genommen und sie um ein dringendes Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. 

Minerva war zwar nicht begeistert gewesen, aber hatte zugestimmt, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

Die Tür schwang auf und Minerva trat ein. „Severus, was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich äußerst merkwürdig."

Er nahm endlich in einem der beiden gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und auch Minerva sank mit einem Seufzer in ihren. „Also, was ist los?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Es geht um Miss Granger." Severus wusste nicht recht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ja?"

„Sie ist... ich glaube..." Merlin, wieso fiel es ihm denn nur so schwer, einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzubringen? Vielleicht, weil er selbst nicht genau wusste, wie er beschreiben sollte, was er vermutete.

„Severus, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Was ist mit Miss Granger?" Die Schulleiterin wirkte nun leicht besorgt.

„Hast du schon einmal von der _Gabe_ gehört, Minerva?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Moment nach. „Gehört, ja", antwortete sie vage, „aber ich weiß nichts Genaues darüber."

In knappen Sätzen skizzierte Severus, was es mit der _Gabe_ auf sich hatte. Minerva erbleichte.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Miss Granger..."

Er nickte ernst. „Ziemlich sicher. Ich habe ihre Präsenz so deutlich gespürt, als wenn sie neben mir gestanden hätte."

Für einen Augenblick wirkte die Schulleiterin sehr, sehr erschöpft. Dann strafften sich ihre Schultern und ihr Kopf hob sich. „Was tun wir denn jetzt?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen..." Er zog eine Grimasse. So sehr ihm der Gedanke auch missfiel, er musste seine eigenen Interessen in den Hintergrund stellen. Wenn er wirklich Recht hatte, dann war Hermine Granger eine wandelnde Bombe. Und er musste verhindern, dass sie explodierte. „Ich werde sie testen, um zu schauen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Wenn das der Fall ist, so muss sie sich selbst unter Kontrolle bekommen."

„Was genau schlägst du vor?"

„Ich werde sie unterrichten."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Severus, kann es sein, dass du mehr weißt, als du mir sagen willst?"

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte sie nicht anlügen. „Ich habe... Erfahrungen im Umgang mit der _Gabe_ gesammelt", gab er ausweichend zur Antwort. „Ich denke, ich bin der einzige hier auf Hogwarts, der dieses Problem lösen kann."

„Gut Severus. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Was denkst du, wie lange es dauern wird?"

„Im Normalfall dauert es ein Jahr, bis Menschen gelernt haben, mit der_Gabe_ umzugehen. In Anbetracht von Miss Grangers... Übereifer", er betonte das Wort spöttisch, „denke ich, dass es weit weniger als ein Jahr sein wird. Vorausgesetzt, sie arbeitet regelmäßig daran."

„Was verstehst du unter regelmäßig?"

„Ein bis zwei Male die Woche."

Minerva nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke auch, es wäre am besten, wenn niemand von der Sache erfährt. Du wirst Miss Granger so bald wie möglich informieren. Offiziell wird sie Zusatzunterricht in Zaubertränke erhalten. Einverstanden?"

„Gut."

Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich.

Seufzend blickte ihm die Schulleiterin hinterher.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass Miss Granger die _Gabe_ hat?" fragte die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore unvermittelt aus dem Portrait, welches gegenüber des Schreibtisches etwa in Augenhöhe Minervas hing.

„Ich denke schon. Severus ist davon überzeugt", antwortete sie und schenkte sich eine Tasse Pfefferminztee ein. „Albus, woher weiß er so viel über die _Gabe_?"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter zuckte die Schultern und gab sich unwissend, doch das Lächeln um seinen Mund herum strafte ihn Lügen. „Ich denke, das musst du Severus schon selbst fragen."

* * *

_tbc...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo ihr Lieben, ich melde mich zurück mit dem zweiten Chap. Wenn es so weiter geht mit dem Schreiben wie momentan, werde ich wohl dienstags und freitags updaten. Ich schreibe schon an Chapter 6 und produziere zur Zeit alle 1-2 Tage ein neues Chap, für Nachschub sollte also gesorgt sein. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews :) Antworten - falls ihr weder angemeldet seid - stehen ab sofort am Ende eines Chaps._

_Nun aber, viel Spaß:) _

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Hermine konnte noch immer nicht richtig begreifen, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts war. Es schien alles noch so unwirklich. Als sie die Große Halle betrat und dort bereits auf einige, munter vor sich hinplappernde Schüler traf, wurde ihr klar, dass dies die Realität war. Diese Erkenntnis manifestierte sich, als sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahm, das Frühstück wie von Zauberhand auf dem Tisch erschien und Professor McGonagall auftauchte, um ihnen ihre Stundenpläne zu überreichen.

Hastig überflog sie ihren Plan. Direkt zu Beginn des Tages hatte sie eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, anschließend eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und zuletzt, Hermine verzog das Gesicht, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Sie gab zu, sie liebte das Fach. Nur die Aussicht, Snape bereits am ersten Schultag zu begegnen, war nicht sehr erfreulich für sie. Noch immer hatte sie ihm nicht verziehen, dass er am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte.

Natürlich, nach Beendigung des Krieges hatte es eine offizielle Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Snape gegeben, doch im Laufe dieser war offen gelegt worden, dass Snape auf Anweisung Dumbledores gehandelt und dem Orden treu ergeben gewesen war. Das Ergebnis war ein Freispruch. Der rational denkende Teil von Hermines Verstand war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies ein angemessenes Urteil war. So gut wie jeder Zauberer, der aktiv am Krieg teilgenommen hatte, hatte töten müssen. Der andere Teil von Hermines Verstand empfand es dennoch als Ungerechtigkeit, dass er so ungestraft davon gekommen war.

Sie rüttelte sich von ihren Gedanken los, als Harry und Ron aufstanden, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Hastig schob sie sich noch den Rest ihres Honigtoasts in den Mund und folgte den beiden.

Die beiden Doppelstunden Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verflogen wie in Windeseile. Sowohl Tonks als auch Lupin überprüften den aktuellen Wissensstand des siebten Jahrgangs und skizzierten anschließend den inhaltlichen Ablauf des Abschlussjahrs.

Hermine befand, dass Tonks durchaus ein würdiger Ersatz für Professor McGonagall war. Zwar war Tonks noch ein wenig unsicher und ihre allgemein bekannte Tollpatschigkeit hatte sich nur wenig gelegt, aber sie verfügte über die nötigen Fähigkeiten, um den Unterricht kompetent zu gestalten, und vor allem brachte sie Humor in die Klasse. Hermine wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so heftig gelacht hatte, als Tonks diverse Verwandlungen vornahm. Beispielsweise verwandelte sie eine knallrote Federboa in einen Papagei, der den Rest der Stunde immer wieder nachbrabbelte, was sie von sich gab.

Und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste... Zwar konnte so ziemlich jeder der Schüler von sich behaupten, inzwischen genügend Praxiserfahrungen gemacht zu haben, aber dennoch war jeder mit Feuereifer bei der Sache, als es darum ging, Patroni heraufzubeschwören. Lupin war, alles in allem, der kompetenteste Lehrer, den sie jemals in diesem Fach gehabt hatten und jeder war froh, ihn wieder in Hogwarts zu haben. Vergessen waren all die Vorbehalte, die damals gegen ihn gehegt wurden, als öffentlich bekannt wurde, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in den Kerker, um ihre ersten Stunden Zaubertränke auf UTZ-Niveau abzuhalten. Ron war nicht bei ihnen, er war nicht darauf erpicht gewesen, Zaubertränke länger als nötig zu behalten. Harry hatte es wider Erwarten geschafft, in diesen Kurs zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Professor McGonagall ihre Finger mit im Spiel gehabt, denn Hermine vermutete, dass Snape Harry im Normalfall _nicht_ zu seinem Kurs zugelassen hätte.

Und so nahmen die beiden in der zweiten Reihe Platz und warteten auf das Eintreffen des Tränkemeisters.

Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre Papiere zu sortieren, als Professor Snape den Klassenraum betrat. Die Tür knallte laut hinter ihm zu und spätestens jetzt hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden.

Sein Blick schweifte prüfend über die Reihen der Schüler, die sich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gelichtet hatten. Nicht jeder, der auch einen Platz in diesem Kurs beantragt hatte, war auch genommen worden.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich des Privileges, an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen zu dürfen, bewusst", sagte er in seiner unverkennbaren samtig weichen und zugleich umso kälteren, leisen Stimme.

Hermine fragte sich in Momenten wie diesen, wie er es schaffte, so leise zu sprechen und gleichzeitig so deutlich wahrgenommen zu werden.

„Fragen?"

Schweigen. Niemand, der auch nur annähernd bei Verstand war, stellte nun eine Frage.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erschien die Brauanweisung für einen Trank an der Tafel. „Sie haben 40 Minuten Zeit. Beginnen Sie."

Hermine seufzte. Er war noch immer der alte Snape. Wortkarg und schlecht gelaunt wie immer.

Snape nahm an seinem Pult Platz, während die Schüler auseinander stoben und ihre Utensilien aufbauten. Zutaten wurden geholt und für den Trank vorbereitet. Die Anweisungen wurden studiert und versucht, in die Tat umzusetzen.

Während Hermine ihre Weinrautenessenz vorbereitete, blickte sie immer wieder prüfend auf Harrys Arbeit. Er wollte seinem Trank gerade Löwenfischgräten beifügen, als sie ihn vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen anstupste.  
Harry blickte auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Erst einen Tropfen Belladonnaessenz, bevor du..."

„MISS GRANGER!" donnerte es durch die Klasse und jeder der Anwesenden zuckte zusammen, allen voran Hermine, die vor Schreck ihr Schneidemesser auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Wie ein großer schwarzer Schatten bäumte sich Snape vor ihrem Tisch auf. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sagte in einem schneidenden Tonfall, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt: „Ich hatte gedacht, Sie hätten Ihre lästige Eigenschaft, andere vor Unheil zu bewahren, abgelegt. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht."  
Während er sprach, hielt sie ihren Blick auf ihre Hände gesenkt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wohl kaum in der Lage wäre, sich zu beherrschen, wenn sie ihm in die Augen blicken würde. Zu viel unterschwellige Wut über das, was er getan hatte, befand sich tief in Ihrem Inneren.

Snape richtete sich wieder auf. „20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Einmischen in Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen."

Entrüstet brach Hermine mit ihrem Vorhaben, ihn nicht anzusehen. Sie wollte protestieren, doch ihre Worte erstarben, noch bevor sie sich ihren Weg über ihre Lippen gebahnt hatten. Er sah sie so drohend an, dass sich ihr Verstand einschaltete und sie davon abhielt, mit Worten des Protestes noch mehr Unheil anzurichten. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gleich am ersten Schultag waren mehr als genug.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie schluckte ihren Ärger herunter, als sie wieder nach dem Messer griff.

Snape machte den Anschein, sich wieder zu seinem Pult zu begeben, doch im letzten Moment blieb er stehen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Ach ja, und weitere 5 Punkte Abzug für das fahrlässige Verhalten im Umgang mit Messern."

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. DAS war mehr als ertragbar! „Professor, das ist..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Miss Granger", zischte er und seine Augen funkelten, „machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer."

Harry trat ihr unter dem Tisch unauffällig auf den Fuß. Dies holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie sog hörbar den Atem ein, schwieg aber.

Der Rest der Unterrichtsstunde verlief mehr oder minder ohne Zwischenfälle. Zwar schaffte es einer der Slytherins, seinen Kessel zu schmelzen, aber zu Hermines Befriedigung zog Snape auch hier 20 Punkte ab. Nachdem sie alle eine Probe ihres Trankes abfüllen und vorne auf das Pult stellen mussten, ging Snape zum theoretischen Teil der Stunde über und erklärte die Wirkungsweisen und Einsatzgebiete des soeben gebrauten Trankes.

Hermine sehnte sich nach dem Ende der Stunde. Im Normalfall fand sie den Unterricht ja interessant, aber heute wollte sie nichts lieber machen als aus diesem Raum zu verschwinden. Nachdem Snape ihr die Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, sah sie ihn lediglich in einem noch schlechteren Licht als sie es sowieso schon tat, und das hob ihre Laune nicht gerade.

Endlich. Snape verkündete gerade die Aufgabe für die folgende Woche – einen halben Meter über die Wirkungsweise des Trankes, wenn man Löwenfischgräten durch Aalaugen ersetzte – und entließ die Klasse.

Hermine schlängelte sich gerade an einem ihrer Mitschüler vorbei, als sie Snapes Stimme vernahm. „Miss Granger, Sie bleiben hier."

Sie blieb stehen und schloss die Augen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. Ein hysterisches Lachen blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken und es kostete sie einen Moment der Selbstbeherrschung, damit dies auch so blieb. Was kam nun? Wollte er sie noch mehr demütigen?

„Miss Granger, schließen Sie die Tür."

Nur widerwillig tat sie, was er ihr befohlen hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür ja zugeknallt – während sie auf der anderen Seite stand. Aber er war, trotz allem, ihr Professor. Und auf die Anordnungen ihrer Lehrer hörte sie im Normalfall.

„Was?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein trotziger Unterton in Ihrer Stimme mitschwang, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung schien er ihren Tonfall zu ignorieren. „Miss Granger, bitte kommen Sie heute Abend gegen acht Uhr in mein Büro und bringen Sie Zeit mit", sagte er geradeheraus.

Und wieder brannten ihre Sicherungen durch. „Professor", protestierte sie entrüstet, „Sie haben mir schon genügend Hauspunkte abgezogen, es ist unfair, wenn ich nun auch noch nachsitzen soll! Das ist einfach..."

Erneut unterbrach er sie. „MISS GRANGER!"

Irritiert hielt sie inne.

Nachdem er kurz laut geworden war, sprach er nun mit einer Gelassenheit, die an ihren Nerven zehrte. „Habe ich mit einem Wort erwähnt, dass Sie nachsitzen sollen?"

Nun hatte er sie vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Äh... Nein, Sir, aber..."

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten lernen, besser zuzuhören. Ich habe Sie in mein Büro gebeten, weil es etwas gibt, über das Sie in Kenntnis gesetzt werden sollten."

„Was denn, Sir?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Miss Granger! Wenn ich das jetzt mit Ihnen besprechen wollte, würde ich Sie dann zu mir bitten?"

Sie zögerte. „Nein... Sir."

„Machen Sie, dass Sie davon kommen. Und seien Sie pünktlich. Ich habe keine Lust, meine kostbare Zeit mehr als nötig für Sie zu opfern."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und floh förmlich aus dem Klassenraum, bevor ihre Wut erneut Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Nachdenklich blickte Severus ihr nach.

* * *

Pünktlich um acht Uhr klopfte es an seine Bürotür. Er legte sein Buch beiseite und rief: „Herein." 

Mit einem unverkennbaren und für sie so untypischen Zögern trat Granger ein und stand ein wenig verloren vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Er beobachtete, wie sie mit sich haderte, letztlich aber Platz nahm. Eine Welle der Magie rollte über ihn hinweg und er schluckte. So wie es schien, hatte er Recht mit seiner Vermutung... Er hatte bereits am Nachmittag im Unterricht bemerkt, dass ihre Aura ungewöhnlich stark war, hatte jedoch versucht, es auf ihre unterdrückte Wut zu schieben, die er mehr als deutlich wahrgenommen hatte. Sie war noch nie gut gewesen, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken und als erfahrenem Legilimentiker war es ihm nicht schwer gefallen, die Gefühle, die sie aussendete, zu deuten.

„Miss Granger", begann er und stockte im nächsten Moment. Wo bei Merlins Bart sollte er anfangen? Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen ab und legte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aufeinander. Eine Geste, von der er sich bewusst war, dass sie typisch für Dumbledore gewesen war.

„Miss Granger", begann er ein weiteres Mal, „ist Ihnen in der letzten Zeit, sagen wir mal in einem Zeitraum von einem halben Jahr, etwas Ungewöhnliches widerfahren?"

Er konnte ihre Verwirrtheit deutlich an ihrem Gesicht ablesen. „Nein, Sir. Ich... ich denke nicht."

„Nun gut. Miss Granger, haben Sie schon einmal von der _Gabe_ gehört?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, so als durchforstete sie erst einmal ihr gesamtes Wissen nach diesem Begriff. „Nein, Sir."

Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Sie, die doch sonst immer _alles_ wusste, hatte natürlich noch nie davon gehört oder gelesen. War ja klar. Also musste er ganz von vorne anfangen. Severus seufzte innerlich.

„Kaum ein Zauberer kennt die _Gabe_, wie sie lediglich genannt wird. Das liegt daran, dass sie sehr selten ist. In einer Generation gibt es im Normalfall drei oder vier Zauberer, die diese... ich sage mal Fähigkeit besitzen."

„Was genau ist das für eine Fähigkeit?" unterbrach sie ihn.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie warnend an. „Miss Granger, wie oft habe ich Sie schon gebeten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir."

„Also. Diese Fähigkeit ist deshalb so besonders, da sie sehr machtvoll ist. Sie ist vergleichbar mit zauberstabsloser Magie, wenn auch dieser Begriff das ganze nur sehr oberflächlich und unzureichend beschreibt." Er stand auf und begann, bedächtig im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, während er seine Gedanken sortierte.

„Der Inhaber der _Gabe_ ist, um es vereinfacht zu sagen, imstande, gänzlich ohne Zauberstab auszukommen. Sie müssen sich das so vorstellen: Die_G__abe_ ist wie ein Feuer, das im Inneren des Zauberers brennt. Sie wird gestärkt durch die Emotionen, die jeder besitzt. Doch das Feuer muss kontrolliert werden, da es sonst großen Schaden anrichten kann. Richtig eingesetzt, ist dieses Feuer von Nutzen."

Er hielt inne und blickte sie an, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen. Granger saß ruhig in ihrem Sessel und kaute energisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Eine Eigenart, die immer dann auftrat, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte, wie ihm im Laufe der Jahre aufgefallen war.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Professor..." meldete sie sich zu Wort und hatte in diesem Augenblick scheinbar vergessen, dass sie ihn nicht unterbrechen sollte. Doch er ließ es ihr durchgehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja bereits die ersten Verknüpfungen hergestellt. „Warum erzählen Sie mir das, Sir?"

„Der Grund ist folgender: Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Sie diese _Gabe_ besitzen", antwortete er geradeheraus.

Ihre Augen wurden rund und sie blickte ihn überrascht und skeptisch zugleich an. „Das... das kann nicht sein, Sir. Wenn ich diese Gabe hätte, dann wäre mir doch schon längst etwas aufgefallen, oder nicht?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zwangsläufig. Die _Gabe_ liegt tief in den Zauberern, die sie besitzen, verborgen und wird oft erst durch ein Schlüsselerlebnis hervorgerufen. Von da an verstärkt sich die Macht der _Gabe_ von Tag zu Tag, und wird leider auch immer unkontrollierbarer. Wenn sie nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht wird, dann übernimmt sie letztlich die Kontrolle über den Zauberer selbst. Und das muss verhindert werden."

„Und wie sieht so ein Schlüsselerlebnis aus?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist individuell. Bei manchen Zauberern war es ein Moment des Glücks, bei anderen wiederum kann dieses Schlüsselerlebnis einer der grauenvollsten Augenblicke ihres Lebens gewesen sein. Miss Granger, hatten Sie in der letzten Zeit ein solches Erlebnis?"

„Ich..." Sie wollte anscheinend gerade dementieren, dass dem nicht so war, als sie stockte und ihre Lippen sich bewegten, ohne dass sie etwas sagte.

Geduldig wartete er. Er _musste_ wissen, ob sie etwas in der Richtung erlebt hatte. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft, als ein Bild, wie eine Welle, in sein Bewusstsein schwappte. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete seinen Geist für dieses Bild, versuchte, es einzufangen.

_Sie presste sich voller Angst, umzingelt von drei Todessern, an eine Hauswand. Ihr Zauberstab befand sich in den Händen des Todessers, der genau vor ihr stand und immer näher kam. Sie war überrumpelt und entwaffnet worden. _

„_Wen haben wir denn da?" Sein schmieriger und abfälliger Tonfall ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Panisch blickte sie um sich, suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch es gab keinen. „Ein Schlammblut..."_

_Die Art, wie er das Wort ausspie, ließ sie Schlimmes erahnen. Ein anderer Todesser stürzte sich auf sie und überwältigte sie. Während er ihre Hände auf dem Rücken schmerzhaft verdrehte, versuchte sie sich freizukämpfen, doch er hielt sie in einem solch festen Griff, dass jede Bewegung wehtat. _

_Der erste Todesser trat näher und griff in ihr Haar, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „Du weißt doch sicher, was wir mit Schlammblütern machen...?"_

„_Lass mich los", fauchte sie und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, wofür sie eine schallende Ohrfeige kassierte. _

_Wut stieg in ihr auf und überlagerte ihre Angst. Wie konnte er es wagen...? Sie fühlte etwas tief in ihr, das darum bat, freigelassen zu werden. Sie wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber plötzlich _wusste_ sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Todesser, der sie festhielt, und ihr Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sie wollte, dass er Schmerzen erlitt. Sie wollte, dass er nicht mehr imstande war, sie zu berühren, sie festzuhalten. _

_Und wie durch ein Wunder lockerte sich sein Griff. Er gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und sank von Krämpfen geschüttelt zu Boden. _

_Ein Teil von ihr registrierte diese Tatsache mit Verblüffung, doch ihr Blick fiel auf den ersten Todesser vor ihr. Sie hob ihren Arm und deutete mit der Handfläche auf ihn. Unter seiner Maske konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass er erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Sie wusste es einfach. _

„_Wage es nicht einmal", flüsterte sie. Sie fühlte eine unbekannte Kraft in sich aufsteigen und schloss die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild des Todessers, wie auch er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wandte. _

_Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war es tatsächlich so. _

_Der dritte Todesser, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, wich nach hinten aus und disapparierte. Sie hatte es aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen. _

_Mit einem Mal fiel alles von ihr ab und sie stand nur noch da, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Ihr Körper setzte sich in Bewegung und schließlich rannte sie einfach nur noch weg, rannte, so schnell sie konnte..._

Nun hatte er Gewissheit. Sie war tatsächlich Trägerin der _Gabe_. Er seufzte.

Grangers Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die sie auf in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Für einen Augenblick verspürte er so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihr. Er wusste, dass sich ihr Leben von nun an vollständig auf den Kopf stellen würde. Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es war.

„Wie ich an Ihrer Reaktion sehe, scheint es tatsächlich ein solches Ereignis gegeben zu haben", fuhr er fort. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr auf die Nase zu binden, dass er diese Bilder gesehen hatte.

Zögernd nickte sie. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ich werde Sie lehren, die _Gabe_ zu kontrollieren."

„Sie?" entfuhr es ihr geschockt.

„Ja, ich!" entgegnete er hart, entrüstet über die Dreistigkeit, die sie an den Tag legte. „Ich bin wohl der einzige in diesem Schloss, der Erfahrungen mit der _Gabe_ gesammelt hat. Wenn Sie irgendwann das Schloss in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall in die Luft jagen wollen, dann bitte – gehen Sie!"

Das saß. Er beobachtete, wie sie mehrmals schluckte und ziemlich verwirrt aussah.

„Sir, hat die... die _Gabe_ solch eine Macht?" fragte sie vorsichtig, so als glaube sie, dass er übertrieb.

Severus nickte. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was für eine Macht sie hat, wenn sie sich unkontrolliert entfalten kann. Wenn Sie lernen, wie Sie sie einsetzen können, dann können Sie großes Bewirken. Andersherum kann die _Gabe_schnell zu einer Gefahr für Sie und alle hier im Schloss werden."

Sie verfiel in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, während sie an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Er wartete geduldig, denn er wusste, dass diese Erkenntnis erst einmal verdaut werden musste. Nicht, dass er eine plötzliche Sympathie mit der Schülerin verspürte, jedoch gebot ihm der letzte Rest Menschlichkeit in ihm, der den Krieg überlebt hatte, dass er ihr ein paar Minuten zum Verdauen geben musste.

„Sir?"

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ja?"

„Wie sieht das weitere Vorgehen aus?"

Scheinbar hatte sie das Ganze fürs Erste verarbeitet. „Sie werden sich zweimal wöchentlich bei mir einfinden. Wenn möglich dienstags und freitags. Um acht in meinem Büro. Ihren Mitschülern werden Sie sagen, dass sie Extraunterricht in Zaubertränke erhalten. Sie dürfen zu keinem ein Wort darüber verlieren, haben Sie mich verstanden?" betonte er.

Sie nickte. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Er machte eine knappe Geste mit seiner Hand und sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Sir?"

„Was ist?" Warum musste sie immer diese Fragen stellen? Konnte sie nicht einmal etwas hinnehmen, ohne nachzufragen?

„Diese_Gabe_... warum bin ich Trägerin?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet, das musste er offen zugeben. „Nun... die _Gabe_ sucht sich ihre Träger selbst aus. Und sie wählt nur die Hexen und Zauberer, die großes Potential besitzen. Sie wählt nur Träger, die ihrer auch würdig sind." Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, er wollte sie nicht bereits am Anfang mit der ganzen Tragweite der _Gabe_ bekannt machen. Einige der Auswirkungen würde sie noch früh genug zu spüren bekommen. Sie sollte erst einmal Gelegenheit bekommen, sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass sie von nun an große Veränderungen durchlaufen würde.

Sie nickte und öffnete die Tür. Als sie fort war, stützte Severus seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände. Warum hatte es _sie_ treffen müssen? Ihm war klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie auszubilden. Es gab niemand anderes, der dafür in Frage kam. Doch warum Granger? Er hatte sich schon auf ein ruhiges Schuljahr gefreut, in dem er sich vom vergangenen Jahr erholen konnte und nun das.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie eine außerordentlich talentierte Hexe war, noch dazu mit einer selten schnellen Auffassungsgabe. Doch was ihr nun bevorstand, war so völlig anders als das, was sie bisher erfahren hatte. War sie dem gewachsen?

Severus hatte deutlich ihre Abneigung gegen ihn wahrgenommen. Er müsste blind sein, wenn er dies nicht getan hätte. Das machte die Sache noch komplizierter als sie bereits war.

Granger musste ihren Hass auf ihn beiseite stellen und sich auf die Unterrichtsstunden einlassen. Andernfalls war das Unternehmen bereits zum Scheitern verurteilt. Severus hoffte inständig, dass ihr dies bis zum morgigen Abend bewusst wurde.

tbc

* * *

_Sodele, und jetzt noch die Antworten °gg°_

Sepsis, _ich fand es auch schrecklich, dass Tonks und Lupin sterben mussten, weshalb ich mich strikt weigere, die beiden in einer von meinen FFs sterben zu lassen ;) Sei nicht so ungeduldig, du wirst noch früh genug herausfinden, warum Sev so viel über die Gabe weiß... _

anonym_, bin ja schon dabei, hihi..._

Padme_, ich hoffe, ich habe dir in diesem Chap einen ersten Ausblick auf das geben können, was Hermine erwartet... _

Sevena, _danke! Meine Muse macht bereits Überstunden, ich hoffe, ich kann sie auch weiterhin dazu überreden! _

Silverbear, _naaa, ich hab keine Gabe. Ist eher sowas wie ein Fluch, weil ich meine Ideen niemals abstellen kann... hmm... aber naja... Ich glaub, du hast Recht. Hermine kann viel aushalten und ich bezweifle, dass die anderen etwas wie die _Gabe_ so einfach verkraften würden. Und dass es natürlich unsere Lieblings-Kerker--Fledermaus trifft... das ist natürlich Schicksal! (In diesem Fall hat das Schicksal einen Namen - jaded... muha!)_

anna, _ich hoffe, dir hat meine Fortsetzung gefallen und du liest auch weiterhin mit :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich verzichte heute auf große Worte, und leider auch auf Antworten auf eure Reviews, da ich vor Müdigkeit eigentlich direkt ins Bett fallen könnte. Mein Praktikum schlaucht ganz schön und die Kinder (Förderschule) sind alles andere als einfach und rauben mir den letzten Nerv. Insofern wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine gute Nacht! (Und nochmal ein dickes Dankeschön für eure tollen Kommentare :) ) _

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Wie betäubt machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Snape ihr gerade offenbart hatte. Sie sollte Trägerin der _Gabe_sein? Es war unmöglich. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Wieso sie? Gerade sie? Sie war muggelgeboren, stammte noch nicht einmal von Zauberern ab. Und sie sollte die _Gabe_ besitzen? Eine Macht, die viel größer war als die, die ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer besaß?

Hermine achtete kaum darauf, wo sie hinlief. Professor McGonagall begegnete ihr in der Nähe der Großen Halle, doch sie bemerkte sie noch nicht einmal, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken.

Professor McGonagall für ihren Teil blieb verwundert stehen, nachdem sie Hermine begrüßt und diese sie nicht einmal beachtet hatte. Für einen Augenblick war sie erstaunt über das Verhalten ihrer Musterschülerin, doch dann begriff sie, dass Severus es ihr wohl gesagt haben musste.

Irgendwann erreichte Hermine das Portrait der fetten Dame. Sie nannte das Passwort und steuerte direkt auf ihren Schlafraum zu. Sie nahm gar nicht wahr, dass Ginny sie rief. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein zum Nachdenken.

Als sie den Lärm, der aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraufdrang, mit dem Schließen der Tür hinter sich ließ, blieb sie für einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen, als sie eine Erkenntnis durchdrang.

Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es war. Alles, was sie bisher gelernt hatte, musste sie von Grund auf neu erlernen. Wie sollte sie denn einen einfachen Zauber ausführen, wenn in ihr eine Macht darauf drängte, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen? Konnte es nicht passieren, dass genau dies geschah? Dass sie mit einem simplen und ungefährlichen Zauber wie dem _Wingardium Leviosa_ jemanden verletzte, nur weil die _Gabe_ mit einem Mal ihre Grenzen durchbrach?

Mit einem Mal bekam Hermine Angst vor sich selbst. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, der wie gewohnt in ihrem Umhang steckte, und legte ihn ganz behutsam auf ihren Nachttisch, als ginge von ihm eine Gefahr aus.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, ließ ihren Umhang achtlos auf den Boden fallen und kroch mitsamt ihrer Kleidung unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie zog sie sich über den Kopf, hoffte in einem Anflug von Naivität, die Welt auf diese Weise außen vor lassen zu können. Doch die Realität holte sie bald ein. Nein, so einfach war es nicht und würde es auch nie sein.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in ihr Kopfkissen und sie spürte, wie sich heiße Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Ihre ganze Welt war durch eine Spanne von etwa dreißig Minuten vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie aufschluchzen. Der Damm war gebrochen und unaufhaltsam flossen nun ihre Tränen. Sie weinte und weinte, bis sie irgendwann das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr weinen zu können.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und setzte sich auf, während sie die Decke fester um sich zog. Sie fühlte sich leer. So als habe man ihr etwas beraubt, das für sie lebenswichtig war. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie eine ganz gewöhnliche Hexe war. Eine talentierte, aber dennoch gewöhnliche Hexe.

Und nun kam Snape daher und teilte ihr mit, dass sie eine ganz seltene Fähigkeit besäße, die sie mit großer Macht ausstattete.

Hermine wusste, dass mit Macht auch immer Verantwortung einherging. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Verantwortung übernehmen. Sie hatte doch bereits im Krieg so viel Verantwortung besessen. Sie hatte Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Entscheidungen, die nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben, sondern auch das ihrer Freunde betrafen. Sie kam doch kaum selbst mit sich zurecht, wie sollte sie da auch noch für etwas Verantwortung übernehmen, das ihr so ganz fremd war.

Ja, sie fühlte sich fremd. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Zumindest war Hermine der festen Überzeugung, dass es so war.

Sie wünschte sich, Snape hätte ihr das alles nie gesagt. Alles wäre noch beim Alten und sie würde weiterleben wie zuvor.

Dann schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein. Aber wenn niemand ihr etwas gesagt hätte, dann hätte die _Gabe_ irgendwann zwangsläufig die Macht über sie übernommen. Und dann wäre es zu spät gewesen.

Hermine verfluchte und dankte Snape gleichermaßen. Während ihre Gedanken um die Frage kreisten, wie er ihr wohl beibringen wollte, die _Gabe_ zu beherrschen, dämmerte sie langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf über.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es erst kurz nach fünf Uhr. Hermine fühlte sich erschöpft und noch immer war da diese Leere, doch sie versuchte diese weitestgehend zu ignorieren.

Sie überlegte. Bis zum Frühstück waren es noch etwa zwei Stunden. Was sollte sie in der Zwischenzeit machen? Wenn sie sich jetzt wieder hinlegte, würde sie vermutlich zwei Minuten, bevor ihr Wecker klingeln würde, erst einschlafen.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Was machte sie, wann immer sie keine Antworten wusste?

Hastig zog sie sich etwas an und machte sich in ihrem Badezimmer frisch, dann schlich sie leise die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um niemanden zu wecken. Nachdem sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert war, verfiel sie in einen leichten Lauf und kam nach ein paar Minuten in der Bibliothek an.

Hermine dankte für die Tatsache, dass die Bibliothek nie verschlossen wurde. Und so machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Systematisch durchlief sie die Gänge mit den hohen Regalen und suchte nach Buchtiteln, die ihr möglicherweise Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben konnte.

Die Suche gestaltete sich als schwierig. Es gab, wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, kein Buch mit dem Titel _Die Gabe_, und so musste sie wohl oder übel in jedem Buch nachschlagen, das mit außergewöhnlichen Formen von Magie zu tun hatte.

Hermine hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung fündig wurde.

In einem alten Buch, dessen Seiten bereits vergilbt und rissig waren, gab es ein ganzes Kapitel, welches sich mit der Gabe beschäftigte. Hermines Herz begann heftig in ihrer Brust zu klopfen, als sie sich mit dem Buch an den nächstgelegenen Tisch setzte und zu lesen begann.

_Die Gabe ist eine uralte Form von Magie, die über die Grenzen der gewöhnlichen Magie, wie sie bei Hexen und Zauberern vorkommt, hinausgeht. Entdeckt wurde sie erstmals im dritten Jahrhundert nach Christus, als der Zauberer Genovius der Große während eines Kampfes gegen seinen Nachbarn mit einem Mal das halbe Dorf, in dem er wohnte, entflammte. Seitdem wurden immer wieder Fälle verzeichnet, in denen Zauberer, meist durch Zufall, herausfanden, dass sie Träger der Gabe waren. In England wurden pro Generation durchschnittlich drei Träger verzeichnet. Bis zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt konnte nicht herausgefunden werden, wie die Gabe empfangen wird. Zauberer, die sich mit Muggelwissenschaften beschäftigen, äußerten die Vermutung, dass die Gabe womöglich rezessiv unter Zauberern vererbt würde, so wie dies in den kürzlich aufgestellten Vererbungs-Regeln des Muggel Gregor Mendel erforscht wurde._

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und suchte nach dem Veröffentlichungsjahr des Buches. 1895. Nun gut, die Informationen, die in diesem Buch standen, waren alles andere als aktuell, aber immerhin – es waren überhaupt einmal Informationen! Sie las weiter.

_Kritiker dieser Theorie führen die Tatsache an, dass die Gabe in einigen wenigen Fällen auch bei Zauberern mit nicht-magischen Vorfahren aufgetreten war, was wiederum die Theorie der Vererbung infrage stellt. Die Forscher sind sich jedoch darüber einig, dass die Gabe nur bei besonders talentierten Zauberern auftrat, es scheint also so zu sein, dass sich die Gabe ihre Träger auf gewisse Weise aussucht – und sich somit auch nur diejenigen sucht, die mit ihr umzugehen wissen. _

_In der Vergangenheit wurden nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über die Gabe gemacht, was vor allem an der Tatsache lag, dass sie äußerst selten ist. Alles, was allgemein über sie bekannt ist, wurde mündlich oder durch wenige schriftliche Quellen überliefert._

_Forscher sind sich außerdem nicht einig darüber, was die Gabe bewirken kann. Sicher ist jedoch, dass der Träger an Fähigkeiten und Macht gewinnt. Im Jahre 1274 benutzte die Hexe Salavia die Gabe dazu, um einen Waldbrand zu löschen, der drohte, Blastbury, ein kleines Dorf im Herzen Schottlands, zu zerstören. Unglücklicherweise wurde sie von Muggeln als Hexe erkannt und in deren Unwissenheit über die wahre Natur der Magie hingerichtet. _

_Es ist nicht viel über die Möglichkeiten, die Gabe zu nutzen bekannt, allerdings wird davon ausgegangen, dass sie auch missbraucht werden kann. Hierüber gibt es wiederum keine Überlieferungen, weder mündlich noch schriftlich, weshalb manche Forscher die Vermutung aufgestellt haben, dass die Gabe einen Missbrauch verhindert, indem sie sich intelligente und gute Zauberer aktiv aussucht. Über die wahre Natur der Gabe kann nur spekuliert werden, ebenso wie über die Auswirkungen, falls sich zwei Träger begegnen. Dies ist, soweit bekannt, noch nie geschehen. _

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine auf die vergilbten Seiten. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie doch ein wenig enttäuscht war. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft als dies. Die Informationen, die ihr hier präsentiert wurden, waren mehr als dürftig. Es war im Grunde genommen nichts, das sie sich nicht hatte denken können. Etwas verärgert über das magere Ergebnis ihrer Recherche klappte sie das Buch zusammen und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz ins Regal.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass es Zeit zum Frühstück war und so machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Der Schultag zog nur so an Hermine vorbei. Sie hörte zwar im Unterricht zu und schrieb mit, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war, aber sie meldete sich nicht. Weder, um Fragen zu stellen, noch um welche zu beantworten. Natürlich war dies niemandem entgangen, vor allem nicht Harry und Ron, die sie während des Mittagessens darauf ansprachen.

Hermine hatte nicht die geringste Lust, mit ihnen zu reden, denn sie kannte die beiden. Sie würden so lange fragen, bis sie genug hatte und mit der Sprache herausrückte. Um dem zu entgehen, schwieg sie bereits von vorn herein und verschwand auch unmittelbar, nachdem sie ihren Teller leer gegessen hatte. Ron, der sich wie immer Unmengen an Essen auf seinen eigenen Teller gehäuft hatte, war noch lange nicht fertig. Wenigstens einmal hatte Rons ständiger Hunger etwas Gutes – es hinderte die beiden Jungs daran, ihr zu folgen, als sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte und zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht ging.

Auch der Nachmittag ging schnell vorüber und ehe sich Hermine versah, war es wieder Abend. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie war alles andere als begeistert von der Tatsache, dass sie Snape von nun an zwei Abende die Woche sehen würde – zusätzlich zu seinem Unterricht und der Zeit, die er während der Mahlzeiten am Lehrertisch verbrachte.

Eigentlich war sie immer diejenige gewesen, die Snape gegenüber Harry und Ron verteidigt hatte. Und heute war sie nicht imstande, ihm zu verzeihen. Dafür, dass er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Dafür, dass er sie einfach alle im Stich gelassen und zu den Todessern gegangen war. Sie wusste, dass er immer im Auftrag des Ordens gehandelt hatte, aber dennoch war die Wut und die Enttäuschung viel zu groß, als dass sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Er mochte in der Gesellschaft rehabilitiert sein – ihre Anerkennung hatte er verloren.

Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an seine Bürotür. Auf sein scharfes „Herein" trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein wenig überrascht blickte sie sich um. Hier war etwas verändert worden. Richtig, der Schreibtisch, der bislang den Raum dominiert hatte, war an den Rand verschoben worden, ebenso wie die restlichen Möbel – zugegeben, es war, mit Ausnahme auf ein Sofa, nichts, was so einfach verschoben werden konnte. Die Regale, die fast eine gesamte Wand einnahmen, schienen daran festgemacht zu sein.

„Stehen Sie nicht so da rum, Miss Granger", sagte Snape in einem kalten und fast schon gleichgültigen Tonfall, der wieder einmal dafür sorgte, dass Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt wurden.

‚Wie wagt er es, mit mir zu reden?' dachte sie wütend, befolgte seine wortlose Anweisung in Form einer Geste, und stellte sich mitten in den Raum, mit etwa zwei Metern Abstand zu ihm.

„Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab", sagte er und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.

Hermine nahm augenblicklich eine abwehrende Haltung ein und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. „Warum wollen Sie ihn haben?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen schrillen Unterton.

„Sie werden Ihn nicht brauchen", antwortete Snape und machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand.

Schließlich, nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns, legte sie ihren Stab in seine Hand. Sie konnte nichts gegen das aufkeimende Gefühl, sich auf eine Weise _nackt_ zu fühlen, tun.

„Miss Granger", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Tränkemeister zu. „Ich werde Ihnen während unserer Sitzungen keine Hauspunkte abziehen, da dies doch eine sehr... _ungewöhnliche_ Situation ist, mit der Sie noch nicht umgehen können. Sie sind demnach nur begrenzt für Ihre Handlungen verantwortlich. Wenn ich jedoch merke, dass Sie sich _bewusst_meinen Anweisungen widersetzen, werde ich natürlich Punkte abziehen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja", gab sie patzig zurück. ‚Und reden Sie nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Snape legte ihren Zauberstab hinter sich auf den Schreibtisch und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabes rief er zwei große Sitzkissen vom Sofa herbei. Sie fielen mit einem dumpfen Ploppen auf den kalten Steinboden, dort wo die beiden standen.

„Setzen Sie sich und machen Sie es sich bequem." Er setzte sich in einem entspannten Schneidersitz auf den Boden und blinzelte zu ihr hinauf. Sie stand noch immer, weigerte sich im ersten Moment, sich hinzusetzen. Was sollte das? Sie war nicht hier, um auf dem Boden herum zu sitzen.

„Miss – Granger. Setzen!" zischte er.

Widerwillig folgte sie seiner Anweisung. Auch sie nahm im Schneidersitz Platz, heilfroh über die Tatsache, dass sie sich vorhin umgezogen und eine Jeans und einen dünnen Pullover angezogen hatte. Mit ihrem Rock wäre das Sitzen auf dem Boden doch etwas unangenehm geworden.

„So, Miss Granger. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Augen schließen und versuchen, an nichts zu denken."

„Sir, wie soll das gehen? Man kann nicht nicht denken", warf sie ein.

Snape seufzte. „Versuchen Sie es einfach. Und versuchen Sie, sich ihres Körpers bewusst zu werden. Sie sollen sich selbst ganz bewusst wahrnehmen, von Ihren Haarspitzen bis zu Ihren Zehen. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen. Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, war die Stille, die nur von ihren Atemzügen unterbrochen wurde. Dann nahm sie auch seinen Atem wahr. Hermine erschauderte, als die Kälte des Kerkers langsam ihren Nacken hinaufkroch. Wie von Snape gefordert, bemühte sie sich, ihren Körper wahrzunehmen, doch zu viele Gedanken, zu viele Fragen schossen wie Querschläger durch ihren Kopf und machten ihre Versuche zunichte.  
Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, vernahm sie seine Stimme. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen – es war ein Geräusch, das sie so gar nicht erwartet hatte.

„Sie entspannen sich nicht, Miss Granger."

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Ich versuche es, aber ich kann nicht aufhören zu denken. Ich denke mal wieder viel zu viel. Und außerdem ist mir kalt." Diese letzte Bemerkung konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

Er seufzte und sie schaute ihn an, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und auf sie richtete. Beunruhigt lehnte sie sich nach hinten und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, gewann auf diese Weise ein wenig Distanz zu ihm.

„Miss Granger, stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Wenn ich Ihnen etwas antun wollte, dann hätte ich das in den letzten sieben Jahren machen können. Ich wollte lediglich einen Wärmezauber über Sie aussprechen."

Er klang resigniert, wie Hermine am Rande bemerkte. Sobald er den Wärmezauber gesprochen hatte, wurde sie von einer angenehmen Wärme umhüllt, die schnell dafür sorgte, dass ihr Zittern aufhörte.

„Und nun", vernahm sie ihn, „da Sie sich ja nicht auf das konzentrieren können, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe... Schließen Sie die Augen."

Misstrauisch blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren wie schwarze Perlen, sein Blick war hart und unlesbar. Sie traute ihm nicht.

„Miss Granger..." Sein Tonfall war eindeutig. Er warnte sie. Und entgegen ihrer Intuition folgte sie auch hier seiner Anweisung.

Zuerst merkte sie gar nichts. Dann, plötzlich, spürte sie eine ganz leichte Berührung an Ihrer Schulter. Es war nicht direkt eine Berührung, vielmehr war da _Etwas_. Dieses _Etwas_ war formlos, aber da. Und sie spürte es, spürte, wie es langsam ihren Arm hinunter wanderte. Die feinen Härchen auf ihrem Unterarm stellten sich auf, als sie das Gefühl bekam, dass sich nicht existente Finger sanft auf die Innenseite ihres Unterarms bewegten und über die empfindliche Haut streichelten.

„Spüren Sie das, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme kam wie von weit her. War es seine Stimme? Sie klang auf einmal so angenehm...

Das Gefühl erstarb und sie wollte schon, aus welcher Motivation auch immer, die Augen aufreißen und protestieren, als sie es wieder wahrnahm. Dieses Mal an ihrem anderen Arm. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich auch dort und schließlich wanderten diese nicht existenten Finger über ihren Rücken, zogen dort Kreise, malten unbekannte Formen und sorgten dafür, dass ihr ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief.

Und dann, auf einmal, nahm sie _es_ war. Da war etwas, tief in ihr drin. Es war... warm und ihr völlig unbekannt.

„Sehen Sie es?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein atemloses Flüstern. ‚Woher weiß er, dass ich weiß, dass da etwas ist?' fragte sie sich, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war diese Frage wieder aus ihrem Bewusstsein verschwunden.

Sie nickte nur.

„Visualisieren Sie es. Versuchen Sie, es vor Ihrem inneren Auge zu sehen."

Hermine konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl in ihrem Inneren. Nach und nach nahm es die Gestalt eines Feuers an. Doch es war kein Feuer in dem Sinne, Hermine fehlten lediglich die adäquaten Worte, um es zu beschreiben.

Es war eine Art hellviolette Flamme, die stetig brannte und dabei eine angenehme Wärme ausströmte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie diese Flamme in die Hand nehmen konnte, ohne sich zu verbrennen. Sie spürte die Kraft, die von diesem kleinen Feuer ausging...

„Miss Granger?"

Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf. Snape kniete direkt vor ihr, rüttelte mit einer Hand an ihrer Schulter. Als sie ihn bewusst wahrnahm, rückte er ein Stück von ihr ab. „Gut, dass Sie wieder da sind", sagte er und sie konnte nicht sofort deuten, was er damit meinte.

„War ich etwa bewusstlos?" Ihre Augen wurden rund.

„Nein, nicht direkt." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn ich recht vermute, haben Sie die Flamme gesehen?"

„Ja, was genau ist das gewesen?"

„Das... war, vereinfacht gesagt, die _Gabe_."

„Die Gabe ist eine Flamme?"

Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Kissen und blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Nein, nicht in dem Sinne. Sie ist keine Flamme aus Materie, eher eine Art Visualisierung ihrer selbst."

Langsam nickte Hermine. „Ich verstehe... Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie meinten, ich sei ‚wieder da'."

„Sie haben die Flamme gesehen und sie, wenn ich richtig vermute, näher betrachtet."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Sie waren so sehr auf die Flamme konzentriert, dass Sie sich selbst vergessen haben. In den nächsten Stunden werden wir daran arbeiten, dass dies nicht mehr geschieht. Sie dürfen die Flamme betrachten, sie berühren. Aber Sie dürfen niemals den Kontakt zur Außenwelt vergessen, so wie es gerade eben geschehen ist. Sie können jetzt gehen. Seien Sie am Freitagabend um acht hier."

Wortlos und noch etwas benommen stand sie auf. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um, so als wolle sie noch etwas loswerden, doch letztlich schwieg sie und ließ ihn alleine zurück.

tbc

* * *

_Und? Was meint ihr? ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo ihr Lieben, ich melde mich zurück mit einem neuen Chap. Nachdem ich in der letzten Woche eine mittelgroße Schreibblockade hatte, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin mich (und euch) diese FF führen sollte, konnte ich die letzten drei Tage Chapter 57 fertig stellen. Denn: Ich hatte eine Vision... °muhahaha° °diabolisch grins° Ich verrate nur so viel: In absehbarer Zeit wird es ein Wiedersehen mit alltbekannten Charakteren geben... xD Und die _Gabe_ spielt bei der ganzen Sache - wie sollte es anders sein - eine wichtige Rolle..._

_Ich dank euch für eure lieben Reviews, auch wenn ich durch die ersten Chaps ein wenig verwöhnt war - denn dieses Mal gab's nicht so viele Reviews... Ich hoffe, das ändert sich jetzt wieder °mal dezent auf das 'Go' unten links deut°_

_Nun aber, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Bin schon auf eure Reaktionen gespannt... :)  
_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Erleichtert, dass sie fort war, nahm Severus hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, nachdem er ihn wieder in seine alte Position gestellt hatte. Deutlich hatte er ihre Abneigung gegen ihn gespürt. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er, nach allem was im vergangenen Jahr passiert war, nicht mit großer Sympathie der Schülerschaft rechnen durfte, jedoch erstaunte ihn Grangers Verhalten. Sie war eigentlich immer diejenige gewesen, die ihn verteidigt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er das mitbekommen, er war weder blind noch blöd. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich gekümmerte, aber dass sich ihre Einstellung ihm gegenüber so verändert hatte, erstaunte ihn doch ein wenig.

Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite, befand, dass sie im Grunde genommen nicht wichtig waren. Was kümmerte ihn denn Grangers Gefühle?

Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass sie die Arbeit mit ihr beeinträchtigten. Granger musste lernen, ihre Gefühle beiseite zu lassen, wenn er mit ihr arbeitete. Andernfalls würden die Sitzungen bei ihm wohl kaum erfolgreich werden. Alles, was sie von der nötigen Konzentration abhielt, war ihrem Unterricht nicht zuträglich. Es würde sich alles nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er sie noch länger ertragen musste.

Er rief sich die vergangene halbe Stunde wieder ins Bewusstsein. Immerhin hatte sie es bereits geschafft, die Flamme zu sehen. Das war schon mal ein Anfang. Alles Weitere würde folgen, da war er sich sicher. Er mochte Granger zwar nicht, aber er musste unweigerlich zugeben, dass sie eine sehr fähige Hexe war. Es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie alles Nötige lernte.

Und dann war er sie glücklicherweise wieder los.

* * *

Wütend stapfte Hermine durch das Schloss. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie einiges geschafft, indem ihr überhaupt gelungen war, die _Gabe_ zu sehen. Oder zumindest ihre Visualisierung. Und er? Er stellte es dar, als sei es ihr vollkommen misslungen. ‚Arr, am liebsten würde ich ihn...' Ihr Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, als einer der Gobelins, die in diesem Teil des Korridors aufgehangen waren und an welchem sie gerade vorbei lief, Feuer fing.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, starrte auf den Gobelin, für einen Augenblick unfähig zu denken. War sie das gewesen? Hastig blickte sie sich im Korridor um, doch sie war die Einzige hier.

Der halbe Gobelin brannte und Hermine dachte fieberhaft nach. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen?

Eine rettende Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Aguamenti", sprach sie und erwartete, dass aus der Spitze ein Wasserstrahl hervortrat, mit dessen Hilfe sie das Feuer löschen konnte. Der Zauberspruch hatte sich in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren als praktisch erwiesen, ein Feuer zu löschen.

Doch Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine riesige Fontäne aus ihrem Zauberstab ausbrach. Und noch schlimmer – sie konnte sie nicht stoppen.

Das Feuer war längst unter der Masse an Wasser gelöscht, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, den Zauber zu beenden. Letztlich, als sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie machen sollte, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab einfach fallen.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung versiegte das Wasser augenblicklich. Doch leider hatte sie mit ihrer Aktion, wie sie feststellte, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Wasserlache um ihre Füße herum fischte, den halben Korridor unter Wasser gesetzt.

Und als ob dies schon genug war, erklang plötzlich aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, ein protestierendes Mauzen. Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und sie erblickte Mrs Norris, die sie verärgert – sofern eine Katze verärgert blicken konnte – anstarrte.

Panik erfasste Hermine und sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Nun, wenn Filch sie hier erwischte, wäre dies womöglich sogar der Fall.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie am Portrait der fetten Dame an und kletterte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu ihrem Glück war es dort so laut, dass niemand bemerkte, dass sie da war. Am anderen Ende des Raumes führten ein paar Sechstklässer eine Parodie auf Professor Flitwick auf und Hermine war froh darüber. Auch wenn sie es sonst nicht schätzte, wenn sich jemand über Lehrer lustig machte – in diesem Moment war sie froh darüber, dass es ihr ermöglicht wurde, ungesehen in ihren Schlafraum zu gelangen.

Sie hatte ein Déjà-vu, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sollte es von nun an jeden Abend so gehen? Sie seufzte schwer.

Was ihr besonders schwer zu schaffen machte, war noch nicht einmal die Aussicht auf zweimal Snape zusätzlich pro Woche, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ihre Befürchtungen wahrgeworden waren. Sie hatte ihre Magie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Welche Erklärung gab es sonst dafür, dass sie – ohne es bewusst zu wollen – einen Wandteppich in Brand gesetzt hatte? Und dann der ‚Aguamenti'... sie hatte ihn nicht stoppen können. Warum? War es die _Gabe_ in ihr, die an die Oberfläche drängte? Die nach Macht verlangte? Die verlangte, ausgelebt zu werden? Was würde passieren, wenn sie mächtigere Zauber ausübte?

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie musste der Tatsache ins Auge sehen – sie war abhängig von Snape. Warum gerade er, war ihr unklar. Scheinbar wusste er mehr über die_Gabe_, als er zugeben wollte. Das Gefühl der Abhängigkeit von Snape verursachte Übelkeit in ihr und Hermine musste sich setzen.

Ganz toll. Eigentlich hatte sie sich zu Beginn des Schuljahres vorgenommen, Snape nicht mehr vor Ron und Harry zu verteidigen. Sie wollte ihn so weit ignorieren, wie es ihr möglich war. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht verziehen.

Und nun war ihr Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt. Natürlich konnte sie ihn im Unterricht ignorieren, doch in ihren privaten Sitzungen war dies unmöglich.

Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich müde und obwohl es noch relativ früh am Abend war, beschloss sie, schlafen zu gehen, bevor sie sich weiterhin den Kopf über Dinge zerbrach, die sie nicht ändern konnte.

* * *

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Hermine ging Harry und Ron so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die beiden sie fragten, warum sie am ersten Abend bei Snape gewesen war. „Extra-Unterricht in Zaubertränke", hatte sie lediglich geantwortet und zu ihrer Überraschung hatten die Jungs diese Antwort ohne weiteres Nachfragen akzeptiert.

Ehe sie sich versah, war es Freitagabend. Sie betrat Snapes Büro. Er erwartete sie bereits. Der Raum sah so aus wie bei ihrer letzten Sitzung und in der Mitte lagen wieder die beiden Sitzkissen. Er deutete lediglich auf eines davon. Schweigend nahm sie Platz.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden nun zum zweiten Mal versuchen, die Flamme zu sehen. Doch dieses Mal werden Sie den Kontakt nach Außen wahren. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Wie soll ich das denn Ihrer Meinung nach anstellen?" Sie war schlecht gelaunt und machte sich keine große Mühe, das zu verbergen.

„Miss Granger", zischte er und funkelte sie bedrohlich an. „Reden Sie nicht auf diese Weise mit mir. Haben Sie vergessen, vor wem Sie sitzen?"

Sie stieß ein spöttisches Glucksen aus. „Wie könnte ich..." murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm, doch er hörte es klar und deutlich. Was im nächsten Augenblick geschah, konnte sie auch Tage später kaum rekonstruieren. Alles, was sie wusste war, dass er plötzlich vor ihr kniete und ihr den Zauberstab unters Kinn hielt. „Achten... Sie... auf... Ihre... Worte", sagte er langsam und beherrscht, doch sie konnte sehen, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Merkwürdigerweise stachelte dies sie nur noch mehr an.

„Oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst." Sie versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst gelassen klingen zu lassen. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.

Dafür kassierte sie eine schallende Ohrfeige. Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Er schien selbst erschrocken über das zu sein, was er gerade getan hatte, denn sein Blick wanderte zögernd zwischen seiner noch immer erhobenen Hand und ihr hin und her.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger", stammelte er und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

* * *

Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Wie konnte er sich so gehen lassen? Er hatte sie geschlagen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er hätte niemals handgreiflich gegenüber einer seiner Schüler werden dürfen. Hier lief etwas gewaltig schief.

Irgendetwas hatte sein Denken ausgeschaltet. Schon als sie den Raum betreten hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass ihre Präsenz sehr stark war. Stärker als bei ihrer letzten Sitzung. Er hatte unterschwellige Wut wahrgenommen.

Und plötzlich war etwas in ihm förmlich explodiert und er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Hatte sie geohrfeigt. Merlin, wie hatte das geschehen können?

„Ich... es tut mir leid, Sir", vernahm er ihre Stimme. Unsicher saß sie vor ihm, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, den Blick gesenkt. „Ich hätte nicht..."

Er nickte, sammelte sich wieder. „Seien Sie froh, dass ich Ihnen hierfür keine Hauspunkte abziehe – Gryffindor wäre in diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr an ein positives Punktekonto herangekommen."

„Danke, Sir. Können wir jetzt weitermachen? Ich werde auch tun, was Sie sagen."

Er musterte sie. Granger schien wieder bei Vernunft zu sein, doch er konnte es nicht riskieren, jetzt einfach so fortzufahren.

„Nein."

Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nein?"

„Nein. Sie haben ein Problem mit mir und Sie werden diesen gottverdammten Raum nicht eher verlassen, bevor wir dieses Problem beseitigt haben." Severus hatte im Grunde genommen keine Ambitionen, überhaupt über irgendwas mit ihr zu diskutieren, aber so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Grangers Verhalten war ärgerlich und unangebracht. Und eindeutig kontraproduktiv.

Er beobachtete, wie sie eine defensive Haltung einnahm und energisch an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen begann.

„Nun, Miss Granger? Ich höre."

„Was erwarten Sie von mir?" fragte sie und er glaubte, einen Hauch von Unsicherheit wahrnehmen zu können.

„Dass Sie mir sagen, was für ein Problem Sie mit mir haben?"

„Die Liste ist lang, wo soll ich anfangen?"

Ungläubig sah er sie an. Was erlaubte sie sich? Er seufzte. Was musste er wohl noch alles über sich ergehen lassen? Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, fortzufahren.

Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Nun machen Sie schon. Raus damit. Sie verschwenden hier gerade meine kostbare Zeit."

Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Präsenz in seiner Wahrnehmung intensivierte.

Es schien ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie zu provozieren. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es aus ihr herausbrach. ‚Drei..., zwei..., eins...', zählte er in Gedanken und tatsächlich – kaum, dass er ‚jetzt' gedacht hatte, holte sie tief Luft.

„Sie sind ein mieser Bastard, Professor! Dass Sie es überhaupt wagen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, nachdem Sie Professor Dumbledore umgebracht haben! Haben Sie überhaupt keinen Anstand? Ach, was frage ich Sie das – Todesser _haben_ keinen Anstand! Niemand hier kann Sie leiden, ist Ihnen das nicht bewusst? Mit Professor Dumbledore haben Sie wahrscheinlich den einzigen Freund getötet, den Sie jemals hatten! Niemand will Sie hier haben! _Ich_will Sie nicht hier haben. Es widerstrebt mir zutiefst, von jemandem Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen, der noch vor einem halben Jahr gemordet und gefoltert hat.

Ich verachte Sie! Sie haben jedes Bisschen Ihrer Menschlichkeit verloren, falls diese überhaupt jemals existent war. Haben Sie jemals jemanden gerecht behandelt? Sie terrorisieren Ihre Schüler, schüchtern sie ein und nehmen sie nicht ernst.

Und nun behandeln Sie mich wie ein kleines Kind, das alles falsch macht! Glauben Sie, es ist einfach für mich, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass ich eine seltene Gabe besitze, die mir ungeahnte Kräfte verleiht? Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich alles noch einmal neu erlernen muss? Ich habe gestern aus Versehen einen Wandteppich im zweiten Stock in Brand gesetzt und als ich das Feuer löschen wollte, habe ich den Korridor unter Wasser gesetzt. Ein einfacher Zauber! Und er gerät so außer Kontrolle. Ich muss _alles_ neu erlernen und Sie behandeln mich, als wäre ich total unfähig! Das macht mir alles andere als Mut, verstehen Sie?" Sie hatte sich gänzlich in Rage geredet und der Effekt war auch bei Severus zu spüren.

Eine starke Gänsehaut lief seinen Rücken hinab, als ihre Wut sich wie ein kalter Lufthauch über ihm ausbreitete. Er beschloss, dass es das Beste war, zu schweigen. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand würde sie ohnehin keines seiner Worte richtig verstehen.

„Sie bezeichnen dieses... dieses _Etwas_ vielleicht als Gabe. Ich würde es vielmehr als Fluch bezeichnen." Ihre Wut verrauchte so schnell, wie sie sich aufgebaut hatte und er konnte sehen, dass sie um ihre Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

Severus schluckte. Das war es also. Er hatte etwas in der Richtung vermutet, aber es von ihr zu hören, bestätigte ihn. Was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, war nur zu Teilen korrekt, doch sie in diesem Augenblick vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen käme dem Reden gegen eine Wand gleich. Er nahm ihre Anschuldigungen weitestgehend gelassen hin – die Beherrschung zu verlieren, würde nun auch nichts bringen.

Severus befand sich in einem Dilemma. Er musste die Differenzen zwischen ihm und Granger aus der Welt schaffen, andernfalls würde eine Zusammenarbeit nicht möglich sein. Granger musste jedoch lernen, mit der Gabe umzugehen und er war der Einzige weit und breit, der sie zu lehren imstande war.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, Granger davon zu überzeugen, dass einige ihrer Ansichten nicht wahr waren. Er musste ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Dieser Gedanke allein verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er verspürte keinerlei Bedürfnis, sein Inneres vor einer Schülerin auszubreiten. Noch dazu vor Granger. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, wenn er Hogwarts vor dem Untergang bewahren wollte. Ein heftiger Wutausbruch seitens Granger, noch dazu in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium einer unkontrolliert ausgeprägten_Gabe_, würde ausreichen, um das halbe Schloss in Flammen zu setzen.

‚Wenn sich schon ein Wandteppich ihrem Zorn gebeugt hat', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ein Lächeln umzuckte seine Lippen. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er wieder ernst. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Scherze.

Severus schloss die Augen und verfluchte sich selbst. Verfluchte diese verdammte _Gabe_ und die Tatsache, dass Granger Trägerin war. Und dass die ganze Situation eine solche Wendung genommen hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel die Tür gerade ins Schloss. Granger war fort.

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo ihr Lieben, heute kommt (endlich!) das nächste Chap!_

_Ich bin aber mal echt begeistert von euch – ihr habt mir sooooo tolle Reviews hinterlassen! Das hat mich echt beflügelt, ich habe in den letzten Tagen die Storyline ausgearbeitet und mir sind da einige nette Ideen gekommen:) (Klappt das bei diesem Chap auch wieder? °ganz lieb guck°)_

_Antworten auf die anonymen Reviews gibt's unten am Ende ;)_

_Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen... °und noch mal ganz dezent auf das ‚Go' unten links deut°_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte sich Hermine gegen die kalte Kerkerwand. Die Kälte sorgte schnell dafür, dass ihre Wut abklang. Alles, was sie hinterließ, war ein Gefühl der Leere. 

Sie hatte ihm ihre schlechte Meinung förmlich um die Ohren geschlagen. Sie hatte sich selbst nicht aufhalten können – alles, was sie bewegte, hatte darauf gedrängt, ausgesprochen zu werden und bis zu einem gewissen Grad fühlte sie sich deswegen erleichtert. 

Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war noch nie ausfallend gegenüber einem Lehrer geworden. Wie hatte ihr das passieren können? Snape war nach wie vor einer ihrer Lehrer. Auch wenn ihr dies mehr als missfiel, sie konnte es nicht ändern. 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich Szenen ab, wie er sie dafür zum Nachsitzen oder zu Strafarbeiten verdonnerte. Doch er hatte sie mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt, ihm zu sagen, was für ein Problem sie mit ihm hatte. Das durfte keine Konsequenzen für sie haben. Nein, es durfte nicht so sein. 

Trotz aller Abneigung gegen ihn, verspürte Hermine leise Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte nun wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Wie musste er sich jetzt wohl fühlen?

‚Was kümmert es mich denn, wie es ihm jetzt geht? Er ist mir egal, er ist mir mehr als egal!' dachte sie und ein hysterisches Lachen staute sich in ihrer Kehle. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie verhielt sich nicht wie Hermine Granger. Überhaupt nicht! 

Ein erneuter Schwall Tränen übermannte sie und mit einem leisen Aufschluchzen ließ sie sich an der Kerkerwand zu Boden gleiten, umschlang ihre Knie mit ihren Armen und ließ sich von ihrem Gefühlen forttragen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Im Korridor war es totenstill, auch aus Snapes Büro kam kein Laut. Sie sollte aufstehen und schlafen gehen, doch ihr Körper machte nicht mit. Sie fühlte sich kraftlos und ausgelaugt. 

Nichtsdestotrotz zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als die Bürotür aufging und Snape hinaustrat. Alles, was sie von ihm sah, waren seine Stiefel und seine schwarze Hose, die unter seinem Gehrock hervorkam. Er schien überrascht zu sein, sie hier vorzufinden, denn er stockte abrupt in seiner Bewegung und blieb stehen.

„Miss Granger, was machen Sie hier?" 

In Hermines Dämmerzustand nahm sie nicht wahr, dass nichts von der üblichen Kälte in seiner Stimme mitschwang. 

Statt einer Antwort brach sie nur erneut in Tränen aus. 

* * *

‚Na toll!' dachte er und rollte mit den Augen. ‚Alles, nur das nicht. Keine Tränen. Oh Merlin...' 

Er hatte eigentlich gerade vorgehabt, zu seiner üblichen Nachtpatrouille aufzubrechen, doch so wie es aussah, waren seine Pläne zum Scheitern verurteilt. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ging er in die Knie und blickte Granger an. 

Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen, geschweige denn machen? Wenn sie noch länger hier draußen in der Kälte saß, konnte dies ernsthafte Folgen haben. Nicht, dass es ihn groß störte, wenn sie krank wurde, aber die Aussicht auf eine Bazillen-versprühende-Granger in seinem Unterricht bewog ihn dann doch zum Handeln. 

„Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger", befahl er, doch als sie keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, griff er grob nach ihrer Hand und wollte sie auf die Füße ziehen. 

Sie versuchte erneut aufzustehen, doch ihre Knie sackten unter ihr weg, kaum dass sie halbwegs gerade stand. Im letzten Moment konnte er sie auffangen, bevor sie auf den harten Steinboden knallte. 

Severus' Laune sank noch tiefer. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass dies gar nicht möglich war, doch Granger belehrte ihn wieder einmal eines besseren. Schon allein die Frage, wie er mit ihr weitermachen sollte, hatte ihn in ein großes Stimmungstief gerissen. Und nun _das_.

Ihm gelang es irgendwie, sie ins Innere seines Büros und auf das Sofa zu verfrachten. Sie war zwar bei Bewusstsein, schien jedoch alles nur gedämpft wahrzunehmen. 

Ein wenig ratlos stand er vor dem Sofa und blickte auf seine Schülerin hinab. Schließlich sprach er rasch einen Wärmezauber und breitete noch zusätzlich eine Wolldecke über ihr aus. 

Severus vollführte eine scheinbar beiläufige Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und etwas Silbriges floss aus dessen Spitze. Sein Patronus, eine zierliche Hirschkuh, formte sich und lief, oder vielmehr schwebte, aus dem Zimmer.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es und ohne auf ein Herein zu warten, betrat Minerva McGonagall, völlig außer Atem, das Büro.

„Severus, was ist los? Wieso hast du mich gerufen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Warum –" Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie ihre Schülerin auf dem Sofa liegen sah. In wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihr und legte ihre Hand prüfend auf Hermines Stirn.

Severus war ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und beobachtete die Schulleiterin, wie sie Hermines Zustand überprüfte. Dann drehte sie sich um und erhob sich. Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass sie alles andere als begeistert war. 

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Entrüstet deutete sie auf Hermine hinter sich. 

Abwehrend hob er die Hände und zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich habe _gar nichts_ gemacht."

„Das kannst du deinem Patronus erzählen. Die Wahrheit bitte."

„Ich habe Miss Granger vor etwa zehn Minuten vor meiner Bürotür gefunden. Als ich festgestellt habe, dass sie kaum bei Bewusstsein war, habe ich sie hereingebracht und dich gerufen."

„Aha." Minerva zog ihren rubinroten Bademantel enger um ihren Körper. „Und was bitteschön hat sie dort draußen gemacht?"

‚Warum immer diese Fragen?' dachte er genervt. ‚Muss eine Eigenheit Gryffindors sein.' „Was weiß ich."

„Miss Granger wird wohl kaum zum Spaß dort gesessen haben!"

Er hob in abfälliger Weise seine linke Augenbraue und blickte spöttisch hinüber zu Granger. „Wir hatten eine Diskussion im Verlauf der heutigen Sitzung und sie hat den Raum verlassen. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie sich meinen Kerker aussucht, um bittere Tränen über ihren gemeinen Lehrer zu weinen." 

Minerva stützte die Hände in ihre Seiten. „Also bist du an der Sache Schuld?"

„Wieso ich?"

„Du bist für diese ganze Sache verantwortlich, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Und warum auch immer Miss Granger die Sitzung vorzeitig abgebrochen hat – du wirst dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch einmal geschieht!"

Was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig? „Sicher", bestätigte er und legte so viel Desinteresse in dieses Wort, wie ihm nur möglich war. 

Minerva warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schaute noch einmal nach ihrer Schülerin. 

„Du wirst dich um sie kümmern", ordnete sie an. „Morgen früh wirst du sie zu Poppy bringen, doch bis dahin passt du auf sie auf. Wenn ihr irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, dann wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh, Severus Snape."

Severus musste zugeben, dass er Minerva selten so erbost ihm gegenüber gesehen hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er nie hohes Ansehen bei ihr genossen hatte, doch das Verhalten, welches sie ihm nun entgegenbrachte, war beinahe feindlich. 

Er schluckte, als Grangers Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallten. ‚_Niemand hier kann Sie leiden, ist Ihnen das nicht bewusst? Mit Professor Dumbledore haben Sie wahrscheinlich den einzigen Freund getötet, den Sie jemals hatten! Niemand will Sie hier haben!' _

Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, dass er unerwünscht war. Doch es unmittelbar zu spüren zu bekommen, eine andere. 

Severus nickte und dies schien Minerva zu besänftigen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Schülerin machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten. 

Unschlüssig stand er mitten in seinem Büro. _‚Niemand will Sie hier haben!' _

War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, zu Beginn des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Wo hätte er sonst hin gekonnt? Es gab keinen Ort für ihn, den er Zuhause nennen konnte. Außer Hogwarts. 

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich seine Schläfen. Ein unterschwelliger Kopfschmerz begann sich auszubreiten. 

Und dann nahm er es wahr. Es war wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz in eine Richtung lenkte. Alles andere schien zu verblassen angesichts des _Gefühls_, das er wahrnahm. Irritiert blickte er sich um. Ihm war, als wäre da noch jemand. Doch dann realisierte er, dass es Granger war. 

Er horchte in sich hinein, suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass dieses Gefühl bereits vorher da gewesen war, doch vergeblich.

Als sie den Raum am Abend verlassen hatte, konnte er ihre Präsenz nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Vielleicht war er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. Denn eigentlich _hätte_ er sie wahrnehmen müssen. Er war verwirrt.

Er trat näher an das Sofa heran, ging davor in die Hocke. Er fühlte in sich hinein und spürte nun deutlich ihre Präsenz. Sie war schwach, aber er spürte sie. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes. Erst konnte er es nicht recht identifizieren. Es kam ihm bekannt vor, vielleicht_zu_bekannt. Und dann wusste er es. Traurigkeit. Sie sandte eine Traurigkeit aus, die sich wie eine eiserne Hand um sein Herz legte. 

Ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Er musterte Granger. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und gerötet. Wie lange hatte sie geweint? 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben betrachtete er sie genau. Ihm war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie erwachsen geworden war. Nun sah er es ganz deutlich. Ihre kindlichen Gesichtszüge waren gewichen und waren durch feine und feminine Züge ersetzt worden. Sie hatte ihr einst so buschiges Haar scheinbar gezähmt bekommen, es fiel in fließenden Wellen hinab und umrahmte ihr Gesicht. Zugegeben, es war in diesem Augenblick etwas zerzaust, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es im Normalfall aussah. 

Unter der Bettdecke zeichneten sich eindeutig feminine Formen ab. Severus schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass sich seine Atmung leicht beschleunigte. Er wandte den Blick ab und holte einmal tief Luft, brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. 

Merlin, was war in ihn gefahren? Das hier war _Granger_. Sie war seine Schülerin! Und ganz bestimmt niemand, an dem er auch nur das leiseste Interesse hegte. 

Als er sich selbst wieder traute, blickte er sie wieder an. 

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl der Traurigkeit. Granger bewegte sich im Schlaf und es schien, als habe sie einen Albtraum, denn sie begann, sich hin und her zu winden. Sie stieß einen gequälten Laut aus. 

Severus fühlte sich hilflos. Nicht, dass er dies jemals zugeben würde. Noch nie hatte jemand in seiner Anwesenheit Alpträume durchlitten, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass er niemanden nachts in seinem Bett duldete. Sein Bett war sein Reich und er hatte sich nie jemandem so sehr emotional verbunden gefühlt, als dass er bereit gewesen wäre, diesen Einschnitt in seine Privatsphäre zu dulden. 

Granger drehte sich so, dass ihre linke Hand über den Rand des Sofas hing. Noch immer wand sie sind. 

Aus reiner Intuition heraus ergriff Severus ihre Hand – und ließ sie augenblicklich wieder los. Adrenalin strömte durch seinen Körper, als er wie erstarrt auf seine Schülerin blickte. 

In dem Moment, da er sie berührt hatte, war ein unglaublich reales Bild in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht. Nein, nicht nur ein Bild, sondern auch die dazugehörigen Gefühle. 

_Granger, in einer Ganzkörperklammer. Ein Todesser, der seine Hände erst über ihre Brüste wandern ließ, ihr letztlich zwischen die Beine packte. ‚Ein Schlammblut wie dich muss man hart rannehmen...'_

Merlin, hatte sie das wirklich erlebt, oder war es lediglich ein Traum? Eine bittere Gewissheit breitete sich in ihm aus, woher sie kam, wusste er nicht. Es war eine Erinnerung, die sie nun heimsuchte.

Ihm wurde augenblicklich speiübel. Er hatte als Todesser viel erlebt, doch an Vergewaltigungen und ähnlichem hatte er nie teilgenommen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte dies akzeptiert und ihn zum Glück nie nach seinen Beweggründen gefragt. 

So wenig er Granger auch mochte, er befand, dass sie solche Dinge nicht noch einmal durchleben sollte. Nicht jetzt, nicht bei ihm. Was hatte Minerva gesagt? Wenn ihr etwas zustieß, würde er dafür bürgen. Ihr würde zwar im engen Sinne nichts zustoßen, aber er hatte dennoch für sie zu sorgen.

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, ergriff er erneut ihre Hand. Bilder und Emotionen durchfluteten seinen Kopf und es kostete ihn viel Kraft, sie mithilfe seiner Okklumentik auszusperren. Alles, was übrig blieb, war ein Echo ihrer Gefühle – Traurigkeit, Angst, Schmerz. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Traum aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu drängen und zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde Granger schnell ruhiger. Die Gefühle, die er empfing, verblassten.

Eine bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über ihn und er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr, seine Hand hielt ihre noch immer fest. Merlin, beinahe halb zwei! 

Severus dachte nach. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett. Der Abend war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Doch er konnte Granger nicht alleine hier in seinem Büro lassen. Er seufzte. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit in seine Wohnung zu nehmen.

Als er aufstand, und somit ihre Hand loslassen musste, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Feuer in seinem Kamin zu einem glimmenden Häufchen heruntergebrannt und die Temperatur in diesem Raum deutlich gesunken war.

Severus sprach „Mobilcorpus" und wie an unsichtbaren Fäden erhob sich Granger in die Luft. Er achtete darauf, sie ohne Anzuecken in seine Wohnung zu bringen, wo er sie wieder auf ein Sofa legte. Es war groß genug, damit sie halbwegs bequem darauf schlafen konnte. Außerdem stand es nahe seinem Kamin, den er schnell anzündete.

Er prüfte, ob die Wolldecke sie ausreichend einhüllte, und begab sich dann nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer. Er streifte seine Kleidung ab und zog sich seinen schwarzen Pyjama an, bevor er unter die Bettdecke kroch. 

Mit dem Gedanken, dass Granger sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass nun Wochenende war, schlief er ein.

tbc

* * *

Tine, _ja, die Gabe ist wirklich mächtig. Ich denke, du kannst auf das Kommende gespannt sein ;)_

Padme, _ob dein Verdacht bestätigt wird oder nicht, wirst du in wenigen Chaps erfahren!_

Sepsis,_ ja, Hermine lebt noch °lach° Ich sehe das genauso, dass er irgendwann mal den Mund aufmachen muss! Aber das wird früher oder später sicher gestehen, schließlich wäre Hermine nicht Hermine wenn sie sich so einfach unterkriegen lässt! ;) Ach ja, und das mit den 57 Chaps stimmt nicht, hat mir einen Bindestrich zwischen der 5 und der 7 geklaut und aus "Fünf bis sieben" eine "Siebenundfünfzig" gemacht. Sorry dafür (_

Kathi, _danke erstmal :) Ich fand es auch wichtig, dass Hermine "in character" bleiben muss, weil alles andere meiner Meinung nach total unglaubwürdig wäre. Und ich denke auch, dass Hermine gar nicht der Typ für ein "Superweib" wäre. Sie ist immer darum bemüht, so gut zu sein wie möglich und dass ihr dies nur duch so eine blöde Gabe möglich sei, fände ich doch ziemlich unfair._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo ihr Lieben, ich wünsche euch frohe Ostern!! Und als kleines Ostergeschenk gibt's heut ein neues Chap für euch. Leider weiß ich noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal updaten kann - ich schreibe zwar inzwischen an Chapter 10, aber ich hatte länger keinen Kontakt zu meiner Beta (°schnüff°) und ich möchte euch nichts ungebeta'tes (was für ein Wort!!) antun... (Macht mir doch bitte auch ein kleines Ostergeschenk und drückt da unten auf das kleine "Go" - ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr mich das beim Schreiben beflügelt, wenn ich lese, dass es euch gefällt...) :)  
_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hoch. Hermine tat ihr Bestes, doch ihre Beine gaben augenblicklich nach, kaum dass sie stand. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und das letzte, was sie spürte, waren zwei starke Arme, die sie davon abhielten, nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Kerkerboden zu machen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag auf einem großen Sofa, welches dicht bei einem Kamin stand, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Feuer loderte.

Wo war sie? So schnell es ihr schmerzender Kopf zuließ, setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Sie brauchte einige Momente, bis sich ihre Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich in Snapes privaten Räumen befand, dämmerte ihr langsam. Ja, sie lag in einem Raum, der den Anschein machte, als sei er Snapes Wohnzimmer.

‚Merlin, so hab ich mir diesen Raum aber nie vorgestellt', durchfuhr es sie. Das Feuer spendete gerade genug Licht, dass sie sich umsehen konnte. Neben dem Sofa, auf dem sie lag, standen zwei große und gemütlich aussehende Ohrensessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch. Die Wände waren ringsum mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt, die wiederum bis zum Äußersten beladen waren. Der Raum war insgesamt klein und durch die wuchtigen Regale wirkte er noch einmal ein wenig kleiner, doch Hermine konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, im Paradies gelandet zu sein.

Trotz des stechenden Schmerzes in ihrem Kopf stahl sich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und mit wackligen Beinen stand sie auf und trat an eines der Regale neben dem Kamin heran.

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie die Buchrücken las. Snapes Sammlung reichte von handelsüblichen Nachschlagewerken bis zu hochdekorierter Fachliteratur. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie sogar ein Buch entdeckte, welches heutzutage gar nicht mehr so ohne Weiteres auf dem Markt zu bekommen war. Fasziniert blickte sie sich um und wagte gar nicht zu schätzen, welche Kostbarkeiten hier in diesen Regalen standen.

Hermine hätte sich zu gern weiter umgeschaut, doch der stechende Schmerz verwandelte sich langsam aber sicher in einen unerträglichen Dauerschmerz und so beschloss sie, dass es vielleicht besser war, wenn sie sich wieder hinlegte.

Sie bettete ihren geplagten Kopf wieder auf eines der Kissen und genoss die Ruhe, die sich über ihren Körper legte. Nur wenige Minuten später war sie erneut eingeschlafen.

Sie wurde erst wieder wach, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, die durch die zugegeben recht kleinen Kerkerfenster drangen, auf ihre geschlossenen Augen fielen. Hermine war ein Mensch, der am besten bei tiefster Dunkelheit schlafen konnte. So oft sie es sich auch gewünscht hatte – ein Nickerchen am Nachmittag war für sie so gut wie unmöglich. Und so erwachte sie auch jetzt aufgrund der Helligkeit.

Prüfend öffnete sie ihr linkes Auge und kniff es sofort wieder zusammen, als die Sonne sie unangenehm blendete. Sie zog sich das Kissen über die Augen, während ihr Bewusstsein wieder in die Realität überglitt.

Freudig stellte sie fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen so gut wie verschwunden waren. Lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf erinnerte noch an die vergangene Nacht.

Mit einem Ruck saß Hermine senkrecht, als auch die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Zumindest die, die sie bewusst miterlebt hatte. Wie war sie von draußen in Snapes Wohnzimmer gelangt?!

Ihr Puls begann zu rasen. Es war ihr so unsagbar peinlich, dass sie vor Snapes Bürotüre zusammengebrochen war, aber noch peinlicher war ihr, dass er sie gefunden und hierhin gebracht hatte. Denn dies bedeutete zwangsläufig, dass er sie in diesem desolaten Zustand erlebt hatte. Hermine wollte gar nicht erst wissen, ob sie irgendetwas angestellt hatte. Es war wie ein Filmriss, nur dass sie keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte. Irgendwie schien es, als hätte ihr Bewusstsein am vorigen Abend einen vollständigen Aussetzer gehabt. Es machte ihr Angst.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr Kopf wirbelte herum in die Richtung, in der, wie sie sich vage aus ihrem Wachsein vor wenigen Stunden erinnerte, eine unscheinbare Tür befand.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wach", sagte Snape. Hermine konnte nicht ausmachen, wie sie seinen Tonfall zu deuten hatte. Es lag keine Spur von Sarkasmus darin und irgendwie verwirrte sie diese Tatsache, weswegen sie nur nickte.

Snape war bereits in seinen üblichen schwarzen Gehrock gekleidet, doch der Umhang fehlte. Und als er auf Hermine zukam, erzeugte eben dieses Fehlen ein weiteres Gefühl der Beklemmtheit bei ihr. Er sah so ungewohnt aus. Es verwirrte sie.

„Dobby!"

Es ploppte und der Hauself erschien unweit des Sofas. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung stotterte er: „P-Professor Severus Snape wünscht etwas?"

„Bring Frühstück für Miss Granger", sagte dieser nur und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf Hermine gerichtet. Diese hatte eigentlich vor, zu sagen, dass sie nicht hungrig war, doch ihr Magen sprach genau in diesem Augenblick eine andere Sprache und so schwieg sie.

Dobby blickte erstaunt zu ihr hinüber, seine Augen wurden groß wie Bratpfannen und Hermine musste sich trotz dieser skurrilen Situation ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem Plopp und Snape setzte sich in den Ohrensessel, der dem Sofa am nächsten war. Er schlug ein Bein über das andere, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen ab und legte seine Fingerspitzen aufeinander. Darüber hinweg fixierte er Hermine mit festem Blick.

Hermine wurde es zusehends unwohl, als sie sich diesem Blick hilflos ausgesetzt fand. Was erwartete er von ihr? Sollte sie sich entschuldigen?

Er nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet und sie wurde für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine Frage hatte neutral geklungen. Kein Spott, gar nichts.

„Ich... äh, ganz okay, schätze ich", antwortete sie.

Er nickte.

Dobby tauchte wieder auf und trug ein Tablett in den Händen, welches er behutsam auf dem Sofa absetzte. „Dobby wünscht Miss Hermine einen guten Appetit."

„Danke, Dobby", brachte sie mit einem Lächeln zustande und der Hauself strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Danke, Dobby", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der klarmachte, dass die Dienste des Hauselfs nicht länger gebraucht wurden. Demutsvoll verbeugte dieser sich, einmal vor Hermine und einmal vor Snape, bevor er wieder disapparierte.

Zögernd griff Hermine nach einem Croissant, das auf dem Tablett lag, und begann zu Essen. Sie mied Snapes Blick.

„Miss Granger", begann er dann und sie zwang sich förmlich dazu, ihn anzusehen. „das, was gestern Abend passiert ist..."

„Es tut mir leid!" entfuhr es ihr. „Dass ich Ihnen diese... Mühe gemacht habe, und überhaupt..."

Snape nickte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich Ihre Meinung über mich gebildet haben und Sie haben mir gestern deutlich gemacht, wie diese Meinung aussieht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, was Sie von mir zu halten haben, aber ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar geworden, dass eine Zusammenarbeit auf diese Weise nicht möglich ist."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und massierte sich kurz eine Stelle an seiner Schläfe, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht begeistert bin, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, da ich eigentlich auf ein ruhiges Schuljahr gehofft hatte. Doch es ist nun einmal so und Sie sollten verstehen, dass ich Ihnen nichts Böses will. Sie sind zwar eine unerträgliche Nervensäge und Besserwisserin, aber auch ich habe erkannt, dass sie ein großes Potential besitzen. Es ist ungeheuer wichtig, dass Sie lernen, mit der _Gabe_ umzugehen. Zur Zeit sind Sie eine wandelnde Zeitbombe und gefährlich für jeden hier in diesem Schloss."

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte. Er wollte ihr nichts Böses? Innerlich schnaubte sie. Das hatte sie so aber bisher noch nicht empfunden.

„Sie kennen meine Lehrmethoden und dass ich Sie zurechtweise ist nötig. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Handel vorschlagen."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. Was kam denn nun?

Er schien ihr Schweigen als Einverständnis zu deuten und fuhr fort. „Sie verhalten sich in den nächsten Monaten kooperativ und legen Ihre Ressentiments mir gegenüber beiseite. Im Gegenzug werde ich ebenfalls versuchen, kooperativer Ihnen gegenüber zu sein. Und wenn Sie die _Gabe_ beherrschen, dürfen Sie mich meinetwegen weiter hassen. Sie müssen die Wichtigkeit dieser ganzen Sache begreifen."

Hermine ließ seine Worte auf sie wirken. Er wollte ihr helfen? Und dafür sollte sie versuchen, mitzuarbeiten? Eine Woge der Abneigung überkam sie. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war? Er hatte die schlimmsten Verbrechen begangen und nun sollte sie einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen?

Doch ihr Verstand sprach eine andere Sprache. Sie war, und dieser Gedanke ließ sie gequält das Gesicht verziehen, von ihm abhängig. Nur er schien sich mit der _Gabe_ auszukennen und das bedeutete, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen war, wenn sie wieder ein ‚normales' Leben führen wollte.

Sie seufzte und er deutete dies als eine Geste der Zustimmung. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Haben wir einen Deal, Miss Granger?" fragte er ernst und sie versuchte in seinen Augen zu ergründen, ob er irgendwelche Hintergedanken hatte. Doch so sehr sie auch danach suchte, sie konnte nichts erkennen. Sein Blick war wie immer unergründlich.

Zögernd hob sie auch ihre Hand und besiegelte schließlich die Abmachung. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, verspürte sie ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, welches auch noch Augenblicke, nachdem er den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, blieb.

Falls er etwas davon gespürt haben musste, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf fragte sie stichelnd, worauf sie sich hier bloß eingelassen hatte...

* * *

Als sie seine Hand ergriff, spürte Severus schlagartig die Energie, die von ihr ausging. Sie war nicht eindeutig positiv, jedoch auch nicht mehr so negativ wie noch am vorigen Abend. Sollte es ihm tatsächlich gelungen sein, sie zu überzeugen?

Die vergangene Nacht hatte er lange wachgelegen und darüber nachgedacht, wie er der ganzen Sache begegnen sollte. Sie war vor seinem Büro zusammengebrochen und er war nicht ganz unschuldig an der Situation gewesen.

Severus hatte lange überlegt, wie er ihr klarmachen sollte, dass sie kooperieren musste, ohne zu viel von sich selbst preiszugeben. Er hatte nicht vor, sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen, auch wenn einige ihrer Anschuldigungen ins Bodenlose griffen.

Ja, er hatte Dumbledore getötet – doch auf dessen Anweisung hin. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, Granger zu offenbaren, dass er monatelang danach nicht ruhig hatte schlafen können, weil ihn diese Szene immer wieder heimsuchte. Oder dass er noch immer starke Schuldgefühle diesbezüglich hatte.

Zugegeben, er hatte seine Schüler nicht immer gerecht behandelt. Gerade, wenn er Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen unterrichtete. Doch ihr war anscheinend entgangen, dass er von diesem Verhalten abgekommen war, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war. Es gab keinen Voldemort mehr, vor dem er sein Gesicht wahren musste, um nicht als Spion entlarvt zu werden.

Von dem Zeitpunkt an, als er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den Häusern gemacht.

Natürlich, seine Unterrichtsmethoden waren weiterhin streng, aber bei all diesen Dummköpfen, die in seinem Unterricht saßen, war dies auch kaum verwunderlich. Granger hatte anscheinend noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie gefährlich das Tränkebrauen war. Wenn er dies seinen Schülern nicht immer wieder einschärfen würde – die Methoden hierbei waren irrelevant – dann hätte irgendein Hohlkopf sicher schon längst den Kerker weggesprengt.

Und nun saß sie hier vor ihm, biss gerade in einen Marmeladentoast und schien wirklich gewillt zu sein, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie schien diese Art Waffenstillstand wirklich zu akzeptieren und er musste zugeben, dass er verblüfft war, wie verhältnismäßig einfach es gewesen war, sie zu überzeugen.

„Professor?"

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen und er wäre schon fast versucht gewesen, sie deswegen anzuschnauzen, doch dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass auch er einen Teil zum Waffenstillstand beizutragen hatte. Solange es nur das war... Er würde das bisschen Freundlichkeit gegenüber Granger sicher überleben. Und wenn diese Sache vorüber war, durfte er wieder so agieren wie in den vergangenen Jahren.

„Ja, Miss Granger", gab er deswegen mit einem leichten Zähneknirschen zurück.

Sie blickte unsicher zwischen ihren Händen und dem leer gegessenen Tablett hin und her. „Sir, wäre es möglich, gleich schon mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren?"

Seine rechte Augenbraue wanderte gen Himmel. „Miss Granger, ich denke nicht, dass das..."

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Sir, bitte! Ich ertrage es nicht länger, auf einmal wieder so... unfähig zu sein." Sie senkte den Blick.

Ihr plötzlicher Sinneswandel verblüffte ihn und er war gewillt, der Bitte nachzukommen, doch dann fielen ihm Minervas Worte ein. Granger sollte zu Poppy, sobald sie aufgewacht war. Und genau das teilte er ihr auch mit.

Ergeben nickte sie und stand auf. Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wenn Sie... wenn Sie möchten", er verzog das Gesicht – es fiel ihm doch schwerer als gedacht, ihr entgegen zu kommen, „dann können Sie heute Abend wieder vorbeikommen."

Grangers Miene hellte sich auf.

Er hob die Hand. „Sofern Madam Pomfrey ihr Einverständnis gibt."

Granger nickte und folgte ihm durch die unscheinbare Tür neben einem der großen Regale hinüber in sein Büro, wo sie zielsicher die Eingangstür ansteuerte. „Um acht - wenn Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt."

Sie hatte die Tür erreicht und drehte sich um. „Danke, Sir."

Er nickte und sie verließ den Raum.

Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das, was bisher geschehen war, lediglich die Spitze des Eisberges darstellte.

tbc

* * *

_Sepsis,_ ja, Severus war alles andere als begeistert, als er sich um Hermine kümmern "musste". Minerva hat ihm ja ganz deutlich klargemacht, was sie von ihm erwartet. Ich fände es ansonsten ein wenig unglaubwürdig, wenn er sie so einfach in seine Wohnung tragen würde - schließlich kann er sie ja nicht ausstehen. Und am liebsten (das hat er mir geflüstert) hätte er sie ja draußen liegen lassen, aber er kennt halt auch Minerva... Und wie war das gleich? Mit einer wütenden Gryffindor sollte man sich besser nicht unbedacht anlegen... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Asche über mein Haupt - ich habe Ewigkeiten nicht upgedated. Die Uni, sowie diverse kleine Depressionen und Aktivitäten in einem anderen Fandom haben mich von HP ferngehalten. Dazu kommt dann noch eine mittelschwere Schreibblockade, was diese FF angeht. Chaps 7 bis 9 sind schon geschrieben, ich hatte nur bisher keine Zeit/Lust, das ganze nochmal mit den Aufzeichnungen meiner Beta zu überarbeiten. _

_Die nächsten beiden Kapitel werden nächsten und übernächsten Sonntag online gestellt. Ich kann jedoch nicht versprechen, dass ich danach sofort wieder weiterschreiben kann, da in zwei Wochen meine ersten Prüfungen beginnen und ich eigentlich nur noch lernen müsste, um alles so zu schaffen wie ich es gerne würde... °sfz°_

_Genug geredet, ich will euch nicht länger vom neuen Chap abhalten. Bitte bitte motiviert mich, indem ihr mir ein paar nette kleine Reviews hinterlasst, vielleicht finde ich dann ja in einer Lernpause doch noch zum Schreiben ;)_

_Schönen Sonntag,  
eure jadedfool )_

* * *

Nervös klopfte Hermine an Snapes Bürotür und erschrak doch ein wenig, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und sie sich Snapes imposanter Gestalt gegenüber sah.

Entgegen seines normalen Verhaltens trat er einen Schritt beiseite und bedeutete ihr mit einer knappen Geste, dass sie eintreten sollte.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, unsere Lektionen in eine etwas angenehmere Atmosphäre zu verlagern", erklärte er, als er zu der unauffälligen Tür ging, die hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer führte.

Hermine zögerte und musterte ihren Lehrer. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Dennoch nickte sie und folgte ihm.

Er deutete auf einen der beiden Ohrensessel und sie nahm Platz, blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte im Laufe des Tages erkannt, dass sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten _musste_, egal, wie sehr ihr das auch missfiel. Und sie hatte mit sich selbst ausgemacht, dass sie ihre Abneigung gegen ihn in den Hintergrund stellen würde. Zumindest für die Dauer der gemeinsamen Arbeit.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm die selbe Haltung wie am Morgen ein. „Miss Granger, ich würde gerne da fortfahren, wo wir beim letzten Mal stehen geblieben sind."

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie die Augen schließen und die Flamme visualisieren."

Sie tat, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie die nötige Konzentration aufgebracht hatte. Sie spürte etwas Warmes tief in ihr und in Gedanken öffnete sie ihre Augen. Da war sie, die Flamme. Ihre violette Farbe war, wie schon beim ersten Mal, ein ungewohnter Anblick, aber Hermine spürte intuitiv, dass sie sich nicht davor fürchten musste.

In ihren Gedanken griff sie nach der Flamme und barg sie in ihren beiden Händen. Die Wärme durchflutete sie und verursachte ein Kribbeln, das durch ihren gesamten Körper lief. Das Gefühl war so angenehm, dass sie erstaunt die Augen öffnete und somit wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Ihr Atem stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich ihre Hände erhoben hatte und eben diese Flamme in ihren Händen hielt. Es war wie eines dieser Taschenfeuer, die sie manchmal herbeizauberte und dann in einem Glas aufbewahrte. Nur war diese Flamme nicht hellblau und das Glas fehlte ebenfalls.

Atemlos blickte sie zu Snape und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie sah, dass er ebenfalls die Augen aufgerissen hatte und sie perplex anstarrte.

‚Bei Merlin, wie habe ich das denn gerade geschafft?' fragte sie sich und ihre Gedanken rasten. Es fühlte sich gut an, wirklich gut. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie von der _Gabe_ erfahren hatte, glaubte sie, ein Stück der Kontrolle, die sie mit einem Schlag verloren hatte, wieder inne zu haben.

Sie schloss die Augen und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dann, als sie die Flamme wieder ansehen wollte, war sie verschwunden.

„Was war das?" flüsterte sie. Warum sie flüsterte, wusste sie nicht. Es war, als läge eine ganz besondere Form von Magie in der Luft, die durch laute Worte zerstört werden würde.

Snape antwortete ebenso leise. „Das, Miss Granger, war die _Gabe_. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass Sie solche Fortschritte machen..."

Hermine musterte ihn. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Sir?"

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wieso war es auf einmal so einfach? Ich habe die Flamme gesehen und dann... war sie plötzlich real... Und es fühlte sich so... gut an..."

„Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass Sie die _Gabe_ akzeptiert haben. Dass Sie kooperieren. Und dass Sie es wollen."

Sie verfiel daraufhin in Schweigen, während unzählige Fragen in ihrem Kopf herumgeisterten, jedoch nie den Weg zu ihrem Mund fanden.

„Was denken Sie jetzt, Miss Granger?"

Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. Wie schaffte er es, sie immer wieder mit Fragen, die sie niemals erwartet hätte, zu überraschen?

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

„Dass ich das noch erlebe", spöttelte er, „Hermine Granger weiß etwas nicht."

Aufgebracht stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Sir! Ich denke nicht, dass solche Kommentare unter unsere Abmachung fallen." Noch im selben Moment wusste sie, dass sie _das_ besser nicht gesagt hätte.

Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb Snape ruhig. Er legte lediglich seine Stirn in Falten. „Seien Sie froh, dass ich Ihnen keine Hauspunkte abziehe."

„Muss ich Sie an unsere Abmachung erinnern?" Sie war aufgrund seiner Reaktion mutig geworden. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr wollte austesten, wo ihre Grenzen bei ihm lagen.

„Miss Granger", zischte er. „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit. Und vor allem, nehmen Sie nicht immer alles so persönlich."

„Persönlich?" quiekte sie und erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. „Als ob Ihre Bemerkung nicht persönlich gemeint war!"

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfe. „Lassen wir das, Miss Granger. Vielleicht sollten wir für heute Abend Schluss machen."

„Nein."

Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Bitte?"

„Ich meinte, ich würde gerne weitermachen."

„Sie haben schon viel erreicht, mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Überfordern Sie sich nicht."

„Ich denke, dass ich weiß, was ich mir zutrauen kann."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, doch das, wohin der Unterricht uns als nächstes führen wird, ist nichts, das man mal eben innerhalb von einer Stunde abhandeln kann."

„Aber Sir..."

„Seien Sie nicht so ungeduldig, Miss Granger. Auf diese Weise erreichen Sie bei mir gar nichts", sagte er hart und Hermine wusste, dass dies das letzte Wort war. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber in diesem Punkt musste sie ihm zustimmen – bei Severus Snape konnte man nichts erreichen, wenn man alles auf einmal haben wollte.

Und so seufzte sie und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Sie wissen, wo es lang geht."

Sie nickte. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, als er Sie zurückhielt. „Dienstagabend, acht Uhr. Seien Sie pünktlich. Und dann wieder in meinem Büro."

„Natürlich, Sir." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn alleine zurück. Dass Snape ein leises „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger" sprach, bekam sie schon nicht mehr mit.

* * *

Im Verlauf der nächsten Wochen gab Severus ihr zwei Mal die Woche abends Unterricht und er musste zugeben, dass sie eindeutige Fortschritte machte. Es gelang ihr problemlos, die Flamme heraufzubeschwören und er war dazu übergegangen, Übungen mit Granger abzuhalten, die es ihr ermöglichten, die _Gabe_ bewusst einzusetzen.

Beispielsweise brachte er sie dazu, lediglich mit ihrer Konzentration eine Kerze anzuzünden. Da die Visualisierung der _Gabe_ eine Flamme war, lag es nahe, mit etwas Ähnlichem zu beginnen. Als ihr das nach mehreren Anläufen schließlich gelang, kombinierte er diese Aufgabe mit einigen Konzentrationsübungen, während denen Granger versuchen sollte, die Macht der _Gabe_ zuzulassen und gleichzeitig im Zaum zu halten. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass ihr dies immer besser gelang. Er konnte ihre Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit förmlich spüren, wenn sie ihm gegenüber saß.

Für diesen Abend hatte er sich überlegt, dass sie soweit war, die ersten Zauber mit ihrem Zauberstab auszuführen. Wie gewöhnlich klopfte sie pünktlich um acht Uhr an seiner Tür und er ließ sie ein. Sie nahmen einander gegenüber Platz. Der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

Sie wollte ihm auch schon wie in den vergangenen Stunden ihren Zauberstab überreichen, doch er winkte ab. „Heute nicht, Miss Granger."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Sir?"

Er seufzte innerlich. Konnte sie denn niemals etwas einfach so hinnehmen, ohne es genauer wissen zu wollen? „Sie werden ab sofort lernen, Magie mit ihrem Zauberstab, unter dem Einfluss der _Gabe_, auszuführen."

Severus sah, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete.

„Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit..." sagte sie mit einer unterschwelligen Trotzigkeit.

„Passen Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl auf, Miss Granger", zischte er. „Wenn Sie noch einmal mein Vorgehen kritisieren, dann war's das mit dem Unterricht."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, Sir."

Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie denn dann?"

Granger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur so, dass es immer schwerer wird, nicht zu zaubern. Im Unterricht, vor allem in Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind wir langsam mit der Theorie durch und es geht an die Praxis. Und wenn mir schon ein einfacherer Schwebezauber nicht gelingt..." Sie seufzte.

„Demonstrieren Sie."

„Bitte?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Tun Sie nicht so schwer von Begriff, Miss Granger. Führen Sie diesen Zauber aus." Er vollführte einen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ einen Brieföffner von seinem Schreibtisch herüberschweben und legte ihn auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, den er – inklusive der beiden Ohrensessel aus seinem Wohnzimmer herüber geholt hatte.

Granger schluckte und hob zögernd ihren Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa", sprach sie und vollführte die korrekten Zauberstabbewegungen.

Severus riss die Augen auf, als der Brieföffner zitterte und dann, völlig unerwartet, senkrecht und mit der Spitze voran an die Zimmerdecke raste und in einer der Fugen der Steindecke stecken blieb.

„Ich sehe, was Sie meinen", kommentierte er trocken und betrachtete den Brieföffner, der nun in seiner Bürodecke hing. „Was glauben Sie, warum wurde dieser Zauber so... übertrieben... ausgeführt?"

Er beobachtete, wie sie nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Eine Geste der Konzentration, wie er sie schon oft an ihr bemerkt hatte. Merlin, es ging ihm auf die Nerven!

Severus versuchte, es zu ignorieren, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Sir, Sie sagten, dass die _Gabe_ sehr kraftvoll ist."

Er nickte.

„Könnte es sein, dass ich zwar weiterhin imstande bin, die richtigen Zauber auszuführen, aber dass diese viel zu kraftvoll und intensiv sind?"

„Korrekt, Miss Granger." Er hatte erwartet, dass sie selbst auf diese Antwort kommen würde und sie hatte diese Erwartung nicht enttäuscht. „Dadurch, dass Sie Trägerin der _Gabe_ sind, verlieren Sie nicht die Fähigkeiten, die Sie im Laufe der letzten Jahre erworben haben. Die _Gabe_ sorgt lediglich dafür, dass Sie Ihre Kraft nicht mehr dosieren können."

Sie deutete mit einer knappen Geste an die Decke. „Und _das_ kommt dabei raus", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Exakt."

„Und wie kann ich lernen, meine Magie richtig zu bemessen?"

Er seufzte. Oh, wie er diese Fragen hasste. „Seien Sie nicht so ungeduldig, Miss Granger. Ich wollte gerade darauf zu sprechen kommen."

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „'Tschuldigung, Sir."

„Die ersten Zaubersprüche, die Sie ‚neu' erlernen werden, sind ‚Accio', ‚Lumos' und ‚Wingardium Leviosa'. Am besten fangen wir mit dem Accio an."

Granger runzelte die Stirn. Ihm entging diese Geste nicht.

„Was gibt es, Miss Granger?"

„Hmm?"

„Haben Sie irgendetwas einzuwenden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete aber gleichzeitig den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er seufzte lautlos.

„Sir, Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, wie ich es schaffe, dass meine Zauber nicht so reagieren wie bisher."

„Dazu wollte ich jetzt kommen. Und wenn Sie mich noch einmal unterbrechen, beziehungsweise keine Geduld aufbringen können, dann werde ich mir das mit dem Punkte abziehen während dieses Unterrichts noch einmal stark überlegen. Haben Sie verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Severus nickte und ging kurz hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er die kleinen Kissen, die üblicherweise auf seinem Sofa lagen, in seine Arme lud und ins Büro brachte. „Stellen Sie sich näher zur Wand." Übergangslos war er von seinem Erklärungstonfall zu seinem Unterrichtstonfall übergegangen. Knapp, eindeutig und auf eine Weise, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

* * *

Hermine war froh, dass er wieder begann, wie im Unterricht mit ihr zu reden. Der entgegenkommende Snape war ihr irgendwie suspekt. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass er sie mehr oder weniger freundlich behandelte, noch dazu so viele Worte gebrauchte.

Sie stellte sich, wie er verlangt hatte, an die eine Seite des Raumes und er positionierte sich ein paar Meter entfernt. Mit einem Wink schob er die Sessel und den Beistelltisch an die Wand, so dass der Weg zwischen ihnen frei war. Die Kissen hatte er auf einen der Sessel geworfen. Eines davon hatte er festgehalten und legte es nun auf seine flache Hand.

„Los, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte und konzentrierte sich auf die richtige Zauberstabbewegung. „Accio Kissen", sagte sie laut und deutlich.

Wie schon der Brieföffner, der noch immer in der Decke steckte, schoss das Kissen auf sie zu und traf sie unvorbereitet mitten im Gesicht, bevor es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als das Kissen sie traf und verzog anschließend das Gesicht. ‚Na toll.'

Snape nahm ein weiteres Kissen. „Noch einmal, nun aber mit einer geringeren Bewegung."

Sie versuchte es erneut. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe, womit sie gerechnet hatte und rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen konnte. Das Kissen klatschte gegen die Wand hinter ihr.

„Noch einmal", forderte Snape. „Und mit geringerer Lautstärke."

‚Was soll das schon bringen?' dachte sie resigniert, versuchte es dennoch ein weiteres Mal. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung flog das Kissen nun mit geringerer Geschwindigkeit, wenn auch immer noch unverhältnismäßig schnell durch den Raum. Es gelang ihr gerade so, es aufzufangen.

„Schon besser", vernahm sie seine Stimme. „Noch einmal. Lautlos."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Sir, lautlose Magie beherrsche ich noch nicht. Das ist erst Stoff des zweiten Halbjahres."

„Versuchen Sie es trotzdem", donnerte er und sie nickte ergeben.

Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihren Zauberstab und was sie erreichen wollte. ‚Accio Kissen', sagte sie klar in ihren Gedanken.

Vorschriftsmäßig flog das Kissen auf sie zu und sie konnte es problemlos fangen. „Wow!"

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger."

Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein Lob von Snape zu erhalten war etwas, das sie nicht gewohnt war. Dieses Gefühl mischte sich zu dem unsagbaren Glück, das sie durchflutete, als ihr der Zauberspruch gelang. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war einer ihrer Zauber genauso wie er es auch sein sollte.

„Gleich noch einmal."

Diese Übung führten sie noch gut eine halbe Stunde fort, bis Hermine dieser ‚neue' Zauber ins Blut übergegangen war. Schließlich fragte sie: „Sir, kann es sein, dass die anderen Sprüche ähnlich funktionieren könnten?"

Er nickte. „Gut möglich. Aber das werden wir nicht heute ausprobieren. Üben Sie den Spruch bis Freitag und dann machen wir mit dem ‚Wingardium Leviosa' weiter. Sie können jetzt gehen."

* * *

Beschwingt kehrte Hermine in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Mine!" rief Ginny und sprang auf, als sie ihre Freundin durch das Portraitloch klettern sah.

Hermine seufzte auf. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hätte noch ein wenig den Aufrufzauber geübt, doch das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ihren Freunden seit Beginn des Schuljahres schon viel zu oft aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Und so setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, was ihr im Übrigen auch gut gelang, und ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem Ginny, Ron und Harry saßen. „Hey Gin, hey Jungs." Sie zog sich einen Sessel heran und nahm Platz.

„Na, kommst du gerade von der Fledermaus?" fragte Ron, während er dafür sorgte, dass sein Springer Harrys König Schachmatt setzte.

„_Professor Snape_", korrigierte sie automatisch.

„Ach, seit wann bist du denn wieder auf dem Trip?" schaltete sich Harry ein. „Ich dachte, du hasst Snape mehr als alles andere.

‚Äh ja', dachte sie überrascht. „Naja, Professor Snape ist zur Zeit ganz in Ordnung, schätze ich."

„Auf einmal." Ron kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen.

„Nein, nicht auf einmal. Ich mag ihn noch immer nicht, aber er ist okay", konterte sie und hoffte, dass das Thema damit vom Tisch wäre, doch leider wurde sie enttäuscht.

„Was macht denn dein Extraunterricht?" erkundigte sich Ginny plötzlich. „Und du hast uns auch noch nicht erzählt, wieso du auf einmal diesen Unterricht nimmst."

‚Scheiße, genau diese Fragen hatte ich vermeiden wollen!' Sie seufzte innerlich. Was sollte sie denn nun antworten? Sie hatte sich irgendwie noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie sagen sollte, wenn diese Fragen auftauchten. Nun hatte sie keine Zeit mehr und ihre Gedanken rasten.

„Ich... äh, ja. Also, das ist so", stotterte sie. „Professor McGonagall hat mich am Anfang des Schuljahres zu sich gerufen und mir gesagt, dass Professor Snape angeboten hat, mir Extraunterricht zu geben. Bin wohl von meinem Wissen dem Unterrichtsstoff weit voraus und Professor Snape scheint mich fördern zu wollen."

„Seit wann tut Snape etwas freiwillig für eine Gryffindor?" platzte es aus Ron heraus und er sah sie entgeistert an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Ron, überleg doch mal. Mine ist die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts seit Langem gesehen hat. Sie kennt die ganzen Schulbücher _plus_ alle optionalen Lektüren auswendig und braut Tränke mit verbundenen Augen."

Überrascht über diese unerwartete Lobrede zog sie beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jaaa", sagte Ron gedehnt und er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen. „Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum Snape, _gerade Snape_, das tut!"

So langsam aber sicher geriet Hermine in Erklärungsnot. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht mehr als nötig anlügen. Allein die Tatsache, _dass_ sie es tat, war schon zu viel.

Glücklicherweise kam Ginny ihr zu Hilfe. „Ist doch egal, warum er das tut. Was interessieren dich seine Gründe. Snape ist ein Arschloch und wenn er Mine helfen kann, dann soll er es tun. Dann hat seine Anwesenheit hier in Hogwarts wenigstens einen Nutzen."

Im Stillen stimmte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu. Dankbar lächelte sie Ginny an und diese antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

Ron gähnte und strecke sich. „Leute, ich glaube ich gehe schlafen. Ich habe heute Nachmittag zu viel gelernt."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ron? _Du_ hast _gelernt_? Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht!"

Verteidigend kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Hey, das ist ungerecht. Es ist doch nicht so, als wenn ich nie lernen würde."

„Nein, aber du lernst nur das, was du auch wirklich lernen _musst_ und das auch meistens zwei Wochen vor den Prüfungen. Und dann lernst du heute auch noch freiwillig?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Ron Weasley gemacht?"

Die drei brachen in Lachen aus, während Rons Gesichtfarbe sich mit seinen Haaren zu beißen begann. „Ihr seid gemein!"

„Nein, wir sind realistisch", konterte Ginny und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es genoss, ihren Bruder aufzuziehen.

„Najaaa", nuschelte der Rotschopf, „ich will halt schon 'nen guten Abschluss bekommen..."

Harry klopfte ihm mit gespielt leidender Miene auf die Schulter. „Willkommen in der Realität."

* * *

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

_Tut mir leid, dass ich euch hab' warten lassen. Mir geht's zur Zeit dreckig, ich stecke bis zum Hals in Arbeit und schiebe Panik vor meinen kommenden Prüfungen (noch drei Stück an drei Tagen...) Ich verlieren jetzt auch keine großen Worte, nur, dass ich mich auf die Semesterferien freue..._

_Und während ich jetzt heulen gehe, wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

* * *

Hermine machte große Fortschritte. Nun, da sie verstanden hatte, wie sie einen Zauber wieder auf ‚normale Weise' ausführen konnte, übertrug sie ihre Erkenntnisse auch auf die anderen Zauber und langsam kehrte wieder ein Stück Normalität in ihr Leben zurück.

Inzwischen begann sie auch, die _Gabe_ in ihr zu akzeptieren. Anfangs war es ihr unendlich schwergefallen, da sie in ihren Möglichkeiten, Magie auszuüben, ziemlich beschnitten worden war. Doch allmählich war dies kein Problem mehr.

Der Unterricht, vor allem Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst, wurden zunehmend praktischer und Hermine war froh, dass jeder so sehr mit den eigenen Aufgaben beschäftigt war, dass es nicht auffiel, dass sie ihre Sprüche wortlos ausführte.

Professor McGonagall war sowieso eingeweiht in die ganze Sache – Hermine hatte eine kurze Unterredung mit ihr gehabt, in der sie ihrer Lehrerin die Sachlage geschildert hatte. Und wie es schien, hatte die Schulleiterin mit den betroffenen Lehrern, in deren Unterricht Praxis stattfand, gesprochen.

Gleichzeitig wurde die Menge an Wissen, die Hermine für die Abschlussprüfungen in ihren Kopf bekommen musste, stetig größer und sorgte dafür, dass sie bis spät abends entweder in der Bibliothek oder in ihrem Zimmer saß und lernte. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass Harry, aber vor allem Ron, ständig ihre Hilfe bei Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen verlangten. Und dann auch noch die zwei Sitzungen pro Woche bei Snape...

Hermine stöhnte und klappte ihr Buch zu. Für diesen Abend war Schluss. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch sagte ihr, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. Zeit, Schlafen zu gehen.

Ihr Schädel brummte, als sie aufstand und sich streckte. Ihr Nacken war verspannt und ihr Körper lechzte nach Schlaf. Eigentlich hätte sie noch den Aufsatz für Professor Binns fertig stellen müssen, aber da die Buchstaben inzwischen vor ihren Augen verschwammen, vertagte Hermine dies auf morgen. Auf irgendwann zwischen dem Unterricht, dem Abendessen, den Hausaufgaben und der Dienstagssitzung bei Snape.

Unter Aufbringung ihrer, wie es schien, letzten Kräfte schälte sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Todmüde kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

So müde sie sich auch fühlte, sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich umher, ihr Kopfkissenschien hart wie Stein zu sein.

Nach mehreren Stunden des verzweifelten Versuches einzuschlafen, stand sie auf, ging zum offenen Fenster und atmete die angenehm kühle Nachtluft ein.

Es wurde langsam Herbst und die Temperaturen sanken in der Nacht stark ab, doch Hermine empfand dies als angenehm für ihren Kopf. Leider wurde sie dadurch wieder wacher und sie verfluchte ihre Entscheidung, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Schlecht gelaunt kehrte sie zu ihrem Bett zurück und startete einen weiteren Versuch. Irgendwann, nach einem Zeitraum, der ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, schlief sie völlig übermüdet ein. Es war inzwischen kurz nach vier Uhr morgens.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde, fühlte sie sich noch erschöpfter als in der Nacht zuvor und sie konnte sich selbst kaum dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Dies führte letztlich dazu, dass sie so spät aufstand, dass keine Zeit mehr für Frühstücken blieb.

Hastig zwang sie sich in ihre Schuluniform, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und rannte zum Unterricht. Die Stunden gingen schleppend voran und immer wieder war sie kurz davor, in eine Art Sitzschlaf abzudriften. Es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, den Vormittagsunterricht hinter sich zu bringen.

Während des Mittagessens war sie noch schweigsamer als sonst, was auch Harry und Ron auffiel. Sie sprachen sie darauf an.

„Mine, was ist los mit dir? Du schaust müde aus", meinte Harry, während er in seinem Gemüseauflauf stocherte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin ich auch. Ich habe die Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen."

„Du solltest früher ins Bett gehen, Mine", schaltete sich nun auch Ron ein.

Ihr Blick begegnete seinem und sie las darin eine unverhohlene Zuneigung, die ein müdes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hervorzauberte. „Ich weiß, Ron. Aber ich habe so viel zu tun..."

„Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, den Extraunterricht bei der Fledermaus sausen zu lassen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Dafür ist er viel zu wichtig."

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Ja, meine ich", gab sie gereizt zurück und legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr. Wir sehen uns gleich im Unterricht." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Etwas unschlüssig stand sie in der Eingangshalle und überlegte, was sie die verbleibende halbe Stunde bis zum Nachmittagsunterricht machen sollte. Sie beschloss, einen kurzen Spaziergang zu unternehmen.

Die Sonne strahlte hoch am Himmel und es war noch angenehm warm. Sie spürte, wie die Lebensgeister in sie zurückkehrten und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Am liebsten würde sie hinunter zum See gehen, doch in Anbetracht der kurzen Zeit, die ihr bis zum Unterricht noch blieb, lohnte es sich nicht.

Und so schlenderte sie einfach ein wenig herum. Um diese Zeit war niemand draußen, jeder war beim Mittagessen oder schon auf dem Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht und so genoss sie die Stille um sich herum.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf ihre Armbanduhr blickte, bekam sie einen gewaltigen Schreck. In zwei Minuten begann der Unterricht. Sie begann, loszulaufen und kam nur einen Augenblick vor ihrem Lehrer an.

Der Nachmittag verlief mehr oder minder normal. Sie setzte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, doch sie konnte sich nicht gut genug konzentrieren und so schob sie ihre Bücher frustriert zur Seite. Vielleicht sollte sie sich noch ein Stündchen hinlegen, bevor sie am Abend zu Snape musste.

Aus dem einen Stündchen wurden dann schließlich geschlagene 3 Stunden und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete – und sich noch müder als zuvor fühlte – stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu spät sein würde.

Sie stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und rannte quer durch das Schloss. Atemlos klopfte sie an Snapes Bürotür und trat ein, als sie ein, zugegeben schlecht gelaunt klingendes, „Ja!" hörte.

„Sie sind zu spät", donnerte Snape und sie zog instinktiv den Kopf ein.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir." Sie nahm wie sonst auf dem Ohrensessel ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Darf ich fragen, was es so unglaublich Wichtiges gegeben hat, das Sie aufgehalten hat?"

Hermine nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und hoffte inständig, er würde nicht noch einmal nachfragen, aber sie kannte ihn.

„Bitte?"

„Ich habe verschlafen", wiederholte sie leise und schaffte es in diesem Augenblick nicht, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sie sollten nachts schlafen", meinte er in einem leicht genervten Ton.

„Ja, Sir."

„Fangen wir an. Ich habe Ihnen am Freitag gezeigt, wie Sie Ihre Zauber trotz des lauten Aussprechens regulieren können. Fangen Sie mit dem ‚Lumos' an."

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und sagte „Lumos", doch der Zauber hatte nicht seine beabsichtigte Wirkung. Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs brach gleißendes Licht aus und blendete sie beide.

„Miss Granger", zischte Snape und hielt sich schützend beide Hände vor die Augen.

* * *

Was zum Teufel war in sie gefahren? „Beenden Sie den Zauber – sofort", bellte Severus und das Licht verschwand augenblicklich. Beinahe im selben Augenblick hörte er, wie ihr Zauberstab zu Boden fiel.

Er konnte erkennen, dass sie wie vor den Kopf gestoßen da stand und auf ihre geöffnete Hand starrte, die eben noch ihren Stab gehalten hatte.

„Was ist mit Ihnen los?!"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", stotterte sie verwirrt und bückte sich langsam, um ihren Zauberstab wieder aufzuheben.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei ihr. „Sehen Sie mich an!" forderte er und Granger hob zögernd ihren Blick.

Severus sah in ihre Augen und erkannte, dass ihr Blick leicht unfokussiert war. „Sie sind unkonzentriert", stellte er fest und ließ seinen Ärger über diese Tatsache unverhohlen in seiner Stimme mitklingen.

„Ich... es tut mir leid, Sir." Sie klang müde.

„Gehen Sie."

„Was?"

„Gehen Sie!"

„Aber Sir..."

„So unkonzentriert kann ich nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten!" herrschte er sie an. „Kommen Sie am Freitag wieder und üben Sie bis dahin verdammt noch mal die Ausübung von Zaubern _mit_ lauter Aussprache!"

Sie stand auf und er konnte sehen, dass sie am Zittern war. Doch es war ihm egal. Wenn sie hier erschien, hatte sie konzentriert und aufmerksam zu sein!

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und als sie gegangen war, stieß er ein wütendes Knurren aus.

Ein gläsernes Gefäß, das mit Wasser gefüllt war und auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, zerbarst mit einem lauten Geräusch.

Niedergeschlagen kehrte Hermine zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Sie ging geradewegs in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie war zu stolz, um sie zuzulassen. In diesem Moment fand sie, dass das Leben ungerecht war. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass sie die Nacht so schlecht geschlafen hatte? Sie hatte sich ja versucht zu konzentrieren. Und er? Er fuhr sie so hart an und warf sie sogar raus. Das war ungerecht.

Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und zog sich um für die Nacht. Ron hatte Recht, sie sollte früher ins Bett gehen. Für die Hausaufgaben hatte sie auch morgen noch Zeit.

Die Nacht wurde grausam. Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden einschlafen. Unter Aufbringung ihrer gesamten Selbstherrschung überstand sie den Schultag, ohne einzuschlafen.

Zu ihrem Horror zog sich dies die nächsten Tage ebenso hin und sie schleppte sich todmüde und trotz besseren Wissens am Freitagabend in den Kerker.

* * *

„Setzen Sie sich schon einmal, ich muss noch etwas erledigen", sagte Severus ohne aufzublicken, als Granger klopfte und eintrat. Er musste noch zwei Schüleraufsätze korrigieren und da er vorhatte, am Wochenende nicht zu arbeiten, musste Granger halt noch ein paar Minuten warten. ‚Schadet ihr nicht', dachte er.

Als er nach geschätzten zehn Minuten aufblickte, dachte er im ersten Moment, ihn treffe der Schlag. Granger hing mehr oder minder in ihrem Sessel, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen.

Fassungslos, dass sie hier tatsächlich in seinem Büro eingeschlafen war, umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch und ging vor seiner Schülerin in die Knie, um sie näher zu betrachten.

Ihr Gesicht war blass und leicht eingefallen, unter ihren Augen befanden sich dunkle Ringe und sie wirkte insgesamt sehr erschöpft.

„Miss Granger."

Keine Reaktion.

Dieses Mal sprach er sie etwas lauter an, doch noch immer nahm sie ihn nicht wahr. Er stöhnte. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

Severus hob die Hand und beabsichtigte, sie wachzurütteln, doch kaum hatte er ihren Unterarm, der schlaff auf der Lehne des Sessels lag, berührt, durchfluteten ihn auch schon wieder Bilder. Genauso wie es zuletzt gewesen war, als er sie während des Schlafens berührt hatte.

Er verschloss seine eigenen Gedanken, hielt jedoch den Kontakt aufrecht und erlaubte sich, diese Bilder zu empfangen und zu entwirren.

_Sie stand am Rande einer Klippe. Unter ihr schlugen die Wellen der aufgewühlten See heftig gegen den Fels. Eisiger Wind kam auf und sie schlang zitternd die Arme um ihren Körper. Von seiner Position als Beobachter konnte Severus erkennen, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie einen Schritt nach vorne trat und sich fallen ließ._

_Cut._

_Sie befanden sich plötzlich im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Granger saß zusammen mit Potter und den beiden Weasleys an einem Tisch. _

„_Mine", hörte er Ron sagen, „du bist in letzter Zeit kaum noch bei uns. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so viel Zeit mit Lernen und vor allem bei dieser Fledermaus verbringst."_

_Granger sprang auf. „Halt die Klappe, Ron. Du verstehst es nicht!" schrie sie wütend und lief hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer._

_Cut. _

_Es war Nacht. Granger wälzte sich in ihrem Bett umher, stöhnte gequält. Er konnte sehen, dass sie wach war und sich vergeblich um Schlaf bemühte. Frustriert schlug sie mit ihrer Hand auf die Matratze neben ihr. „Verdammt, ich will doch nur schlafen..." schluchzte sie._

_Cut. _

_Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und hatte ein Schulbuch vor sich aufgeschlagen, in welches sie regungslos starrte. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schob das Buch beiseite, griff nach einem anderen, kleineren und in Leder eingebundenen Buch. Sie nahm ihre Feder und begann, etwas hineinzuschreiben. _

_Severus trat näher, um es lesen zu können. ‚Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich hasse Snape. Ich hasse ihn so sehr. Und ich hasse das Gefühl, auf diese schreckliche Weise von ihm abhängig zu sein. Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich ihn mal sehr geschätzt, auch wenn ich ihn nie wirklich mochte. Und nun bin ich hin- und hergerissen zwischen meiner unsäglichen Wut auf ihn und der Tatsache, dass er wieder genauso ist wie vor dem Krieg. Es ist, als hätte das Ganze nie stattgefunden. Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr. _

_Diese _Gabe_ in mir... ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie meine gesamte Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken, was ich fühlen soll. Vor allem in den Momenten, in denen ich feststelle, dass mir der Extraunterricht bei Snape schon fast so etwas wie Spaß macht. Er fordert mich und ich habe endlich wieder eine Herausforderung. Manchmal glaube ich fast, dass er sogar wirklich nett sein kann. Und dann lässt er wieder das Ekel heraushängen. Er behandelt mich manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, am liebsten würde ich ihm dann einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen...'_

_Cut._

_Sie lief in einem dunklen Labyrinth umher. Aufgrund ihrer Körperhaltung erkannte er, dass sie angespannt war. Den Zauberstab erhoben, schlich sie sich langsam um eine Ecke, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, war da ein grünes Licht und sie fiel leblos zu Boden._

_Cut. _

_Severus sah sich selbst in seinem eigenen Unterricht. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger, weil Sie es nach sieben Jahren noch immer nicht gelernt haben, sich auf ihren Kessel zu konzentrieren."_

_Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Granger vor ihrem Kessel stand. Longbottom stand wie ein Häufchen Elend daneben. Granger hatte den Kopf gesenkt und als er näher trat, konnte er eine Träne auf ihrer Wange glitzern sehen..._

Das reichte. Er hatte genug. Severus brach den Kontakt zu seiner schlafenden Schülerin ab und setzte sich nachdenklich in seinen Sessel, während er Granger aufmerksam musterte.

Das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, waren ihre Träume. Ihre Verarbeitung der Realität, ihre Erinnerungen, ihre... Wünsche? Ihre Ängste? Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an den Anblick, als sie auf der Klippe stand. Oder an das grüne Licht, den ‚Avada Kedavra'.

Er hatte mehr sehen können, als ihm lieb war. Mit einem Schlag hatte sich eine ganz andere Perspektive auf Granger ergeben und er wusste noch nicht, ob er diese Perspektive verfluchen sollte oder nicht.

Severus blickte auf seine Hand hinab, mit der er gerade eben Granger berührt hatte. Sie kribbelte noch immer leicht. Etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Traumfragment mit dem Tagebucheintrag. So stand sie also zu ihm. Hasste ihn und begann zur selben Zeit, so langsam ihren Frieden mit ihm zu schließen. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass sie das mitnahm. Widersprüchliche Gefühle und Gedanken waren nie einfach, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit begann, sich in ihm auszubreiten. Nun, da er die Gewissheit hatte, dass noch immer unausgesprochene Dinge zwischen ihnen standen, die ihre Arbeit behindern konnten, musste er sich überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Verdammte _Gabe_. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er sein Wissen um diese seltene Fähigkeit und auch die Tatsache, dass er Granger helfen musste.

Es war nun bereits beinahe zwei Monate her, seitdem er die _Gabe_ bei Granger entdeckt hatte. Zwei Monate der ständigen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thema. Er musste zugeben, dass er es langsam leid war.

Granger hatte Recht gehabt, als sie damals meinte, die _Gabe_ sei vielmehr ein Fluch.

Severus spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in sich aufkeimen, das er nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens als Mitleid identifizierte.

Wann war es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er ein solches Gefühl empfunden hatte? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Alles, was er wusste war, dass Granger nun durch eine der schwierigsten Phasen in ihrem bisherigen, jungen Leben ging. Und er beneidete sie weiß Gott nicht darum.

Severus seufzte. Was sollte er denn nun mit ihr machen? Sie war so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie, kaum Platz genommen, eingeschlafen war. Das Aufwecken war auch mehr oder minder erfolglos gewesen.

Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss, von dem er hoffte, dass Minerva nicht herausfand, was er beabsichtigte. Denn wenn dies geschah, würde sie ihn vermutlich einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Er stand auf und trat an Grangers Sessel heran. Behutsam griff er mit einer Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen, die andere schob sich unter ihrem Rücken durch. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die seiner Statur kaum zuzutrauen war, hob er sie hoch.

Durch diese Bewegung schien Granger aufzuwachen, denn sie brummte leise. Er hielt inne und blickte auf sie hinab. Doch sie wurde nicht wirklich wach, sondern lehnte sich instinktiv an ihn heran, vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die Bilder, die er bei ihrer Berührung wieder wahrgenommen und welche er erfolgreich aus seinem Bewusstsein ausgeschlossen hatte, schwappten wie Wellen vor sein 

geistiges Auge und es kostete ihn einen Augenblick, um seine Gedanken wieder davor zu verschließen.

Er drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich und trug sie hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sie vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ablegte. Er bettete ihren Kopf auf einem der Kissen und breitete eine Decke über ihrem Körper aus. Dann entfachte er das Feuer im Kamin, holte sich seinen Sessel aus dem Büro und stellte ihn neben dem Sofa auf.

Es war noch früh am Abend und so verspürte er keine Müdigkeit, als er es sich mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel gemütlich machte. Doch schon nach ein paar Seiten ließ seine Konzentration nach, sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zur schlafenden Granger. Schließlich legte er das Buch beiseite und betrachtete sie einfach nur.

* * *

_Tbc (hmm, ich entdecke gerade Parallelen zwischen Hermine und mir...)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_erstmal (wieder) ein dickes fettes Entschuldigung, weil ich euch so lange habe warten lassen! Ich gelobe Besserung! Meine Prüfungen sowie mein Praktikum liegen hinter mir und ich genieße gerade einen kleinen Urlaub in Hamburg. Das Schreibfieber hat mich endlich wieder gepackt, nachdem ich eine richtig heftige Schreibblockade hatte. Dieses Chap hier ist zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit geschrieben, aber da ich in Chap 10 festhing, musste ich mir die Option offen halten, notfalls in Chap 9 noch etwas verändern zu können. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem neuen Chap... und es würde mich interessieren, was ihr davon haltet... ;)_

_Eure,  
jadedfool_

* * *

_Orientierungslos lief Hermine durch einen dunklen Korridor. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jemand verfolgte. Sie lief schneller, um wieder nach draußen zu gelangen, doch sie glaubte, dass sie sich immer mehr verirrte. _

_Plötzlich stand sie vor einer Sackgasse. Nein, es war keine Sackgasse, denn es befand sich eine Tür vor ihr. Angstvoll blickte sie sich um und spürte, dass da hinter ihr etwas war. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste durch diese Tür. _

_Ihre Hand berührte gerade den Türgriff, als sich eine andere über ihren Mund legte. Ein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille und sie erstarrte. Der Jemand hinter ihr zog sie von der Tür weg. _

„_Nicht, du willst nicht wissen, was hinter dieser Tür ist." Ein Flüstern. Gänsehaut. Panik. _

_Sie spürte, wie sich ein Körper von hinten fest an sie heran presste und sie immer weiter von der Tür wegzog. Panik überkam sie und sie begann, sich zu wehren, was wiederum den Griff um ihren Körper verstärkte. _

„_Habe keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts", sagte eine leise Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr und merkwürdigerweise entspannte sie sich tatsächlich. Etwas in dieser Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie diesem Jemand vertrauen konnte. _

_Es wurde immer dunkler um sie herum, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Der Griff lockerte sich und die Hand löste sich von ihrem Mund. Doch anstatt sich loszureißen, blieb sie stehen. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte._

„_Wieso bist du noch hier?" fragte die Stimme. _

_In der Dunkelheit zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass dieser Jemand sie nicht sehen konnte und sie sagte leise und mit einem Zittern in der Stimme: „Hier droht mir keine Gefahr..."_

_Die Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Bauch lag, zog sie wieder dichter an den Körper hinter ihr heran. Doch es war nicht gewaltsam, sondern fast zärtlich und sie lehnte sich nach hinten. _

_Die Hand auf ihrem Bauch begann langsam zu kreisen. Die andere Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, strich langsam von dort aus zu ihrem Nacken, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. _

_Sie spürte Lippen an der Stelle dicht unter ihrem Ohr und sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. _

_Ein wundervolles Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Es war eine Mischung aus Geborgenheit und Erregung..._

Sie wurde abrupt aus ihrem Traum gerissen, als sie etwas poltern hörte. Sie schreckte auf und stemmte sich mit ihren Armen hoch, die Augen zusammengekniffen, als sie geradewegs in eine helle Flamme blickte.

Wo war sie? Ihr Blick wurde klarer und sie erkannte die Umgebung, in der sie sich befand. Merlin, Snapes Wohnzimmer! Wieso das denn schon wieder?!

Sie erschrak, als sie ein Geräusch von schräg neben dem Sofa hörte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in diese Richtung und erkannte Snape, der den Anschein machte, als sei er gerade aus dem Schlaf aufgewacht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es schien ihr, als könne sie einfach nicht mehr woanders hinsehen. Sie starrte in seine schwarzen, schier unergründlichen Augen und verlor sich, noch mitgenommen von ihrem bizarren Traum, in ihnen.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit wandte er den Blick ab. Sie folgte ihm und bemerkte das Buch, das auf dem Boden lag. Die Ursache für das Poltern.

Er wachte durch ein Poltern auf. Merlin, er musste eingeschlafen sein! Etwas irritiert öffnete er die Augen und das erste, was er sah, waren die großen braunen Augen von Granger, die ihn überrascht anblickten.

Severus konnte nicht wegsehen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Dieser Augenblick war zu unwirklich, als dass sein Verstand protestieren konnte. Als dieser es dann endlich tat, gelang es ihm auch, den Blick zu lösen. Er sah das Buch, das er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch auf dem Schoß liegen gehabt hatte.

Fahrig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht, kämmte seine Haare nach hinten und sah wieder zu Granger, die ihn immer noch mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Was ist passiert?" Er konnte eine deutliche Irritation in ihrem Tonfall ausmachen.

„Sie sind eingeschlafen. In meinem Sessel", antwortete er. „Und da ich Sie nicht wach machen konnte, habe ich Sie hierher gebracht."

Severus konnte selbst im schwachen Schein des Feuers erkennen, dass sie knallrot wurde. Er seufzte. Warum bei Merlins Bart war er eingeschlafen? Wäre das nicht geschehen, so hätte er sie auch nicht durch das herunterfallende Buch aufgeweckt. Dann hätte sie vermutlich bis zum Morgen durchgeschlafen und er wäre jetzt nicht in dieser Situation.

„Professor?" fragte Granger leise, woraufhin er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Schülerin richtete.

„Ja?"

„Warum machen Sie das?"

„Warum mache ich _was_?" hakte er mit einem innerlichen Augenrollen nach. ‚Warum kann sie nicht einmal eine präzise Frage stellen?'

Sie machte eine umfassende Geste mit ihrer Hand. „Das hier."

„Fragen Sie mich etwas Leichteres", seufzte er ein weiteres Mal und schlug seine Beine übereinander. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir zusammen arbeiten müssen, wenn Sie wieder ein normales Leben führen wollen. Und da ist es dem nicht gerade zuträglich, wenn ich Sie schlafend vor die Tür werfen würde."

„Sie hätten mich wecken können."

„Habe ich versucht."

„Oh." Verschämt wandte Granger den Blick ab.

„Miss Granger, ich beabsichtige, unseren Deal zu erweitern."

„Inwiefern, Sir?"

„Nun, ich habe in der letzten Zeit das Gefühl bekommen, dass da noch immer Dinge sind, die unsere Zusammenarbeit beeinträchtigen." Er hob die Hand, als Granger zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Es sind keine großen Probleme, denke ich. Aber kann es sein, dass Sie noch immer nicht genau wissen, wie Sie mir begegnen sollen?"

* * *

Sie starrte ihn an. Hitze stieg in ihr auf und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Woher wusste er das? Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt und eigentlich auch geglaubt, dass die wesentlichen Probleme ihrer Zusammenarbeit inzwischen aus der Welt geschafft waren. Wie kam er darauf?

Sie hatte lediglich ihrem Tagebuch ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle, was die Person Severus Snape betraf, anvertraut, doch er konnte unmöglich ihr Tagebuch gelesen haben. Oder?

„Wo... woher... warum denken Sie..." Natürlich, genau _jetzt_ brachte sie keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr hervor. Wo sollte das bloß enden? Kaum stellte er ihr eine persönliche Frage – und sah sie zudem noch mit diesem durchdringenden und forschenden Blick an – setzte ihr Denkvermögen aus.

‚Toll Hermine, ganz toll! Ja, mach dich weiter zum Deppen!'

Snape antwortete ihr nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Nachdenkens. „Ich beobachte die Menschen ganz genau."

Hermines Herz fing heftig an zu pochen. „Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie _mich _ansehen?" Sogleich erschreckte sie sich, weil sie schon wieder nicht nachgedacht hatte, bevor sie sprach. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das hören wollen."

„Ich denke doch", konterte sie und wusste wirklich nicht, woher sie den Mut dafür nahm.

„Auf Ihre Verantwortung", sagte Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich direkt in ihre Seele und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er in diesem Moment selbst ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse sehen konnte. Sie schluckte.

„Ich sehe eine junge Frau, die eigentlich sehr, sehr traurig ist, diese Traurigkeit aber gekonnt überspielt. Und ich sehe Wut. Auf die _Gabe_, auf mich und wahrscheinlich auch auf alle um sie herum, weil niemand erkennt, dass es ihr zurzeit nicht gut geht. Und weil niemand weiß, was sie durchmachen muss."

Es gelang ihr nur mit Mühe und Not, einen heftigen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Sie presste eine Hand vor den Mund und starrte ins Feuer.

„Und ich sehe die vielen unausgesprochenen Fragen. Die losen, unverknüpften Fäden in Ihrem Verstand. Den Drang, alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu verstehen. Die Rastlosigkeit, die mit den offenen Fragen in Zusammenhang steht."

Hermines Gedanken schienen inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sein und rasten nun durch ihren Verstand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen.

Deshalb erschrak sie auch, als er plötzlich vor ihr kniete. Sie hatte so geistesabwesend ins Feuer gestarrt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er aufgestanden und vor sie getreten war.

* * *

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er mit der Hand ihr Kinn berührte und ihren Kopf sanft in seine Richtung drehte. Wieder verspürte er dieses leise, fast schon unscheinbare Kribbeln, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Miss Granger."

Es schien, als ob sie nur wiederwillig ihren Blick vom Feuer löste. Severus spürte mit einem Mal wieder deutlich ihre Aura und wurde innerlich fast erschlagen von der Welle der Traurigkeit, die ihn überrollte, sobald sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ich denke, es ist wichtig – für Sie, für unsere Zusammenarbeit und in gewissen Maßen auch für mich – dass ich Ihnen helfe, die offenen Fragen zu klären. Hier ist nun mein Deal."

Er trug diesen Gedanken herum, seit er ein paar Stunden zuvor in ihre Träume geglitten und diesen Tagebucheintrag gelesen hatte. Er fühlte sich alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken, Granger Rede und Antwort zu stehen, doch es musste sein. Andernfalls würden immer wieder Dinge ihre Zusammenarbeit behindern.

„Ich werde auf Ihre Fragen antworten, wenn Sie auf meine antworten."

„Was für Fragen?" Ein argwöhnischer Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie rückte ein Stück nach hinten.

Severus seufzte lautlos und setzte sich nach diesem ‚Rückzug' von ihr wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Alles, was zur Klärung Ihres Gesamtbildes beiträgt. Glauben Sie jedoch nicht, dass Sie mich _alles_ fragen können."

„Und was wollen Sie von mir wissen?"

„Miss Granger, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Sie lediglich Dinge fragen werde, die unsere Zusammenarbeit betreffen.

Granger kaute nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. Schließlich nickte sie. „In Ordnung."

„Ich schlage vor", meinte Severus, „dass wir uns abwechselnd Fragen stellen. Ich fange an. Warum sind Sie vor ein paar Stunden in meinem Büro eingeschlafen?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen Schlafstörungen und habe, wenn es hoch kommt, pro Nacht ein oder zwei Stunden geschlafen. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um einzuschlafen, aber es hat alles nichts gebracht..."

„Deshalb waren Sie auch schon am Dienstag so unkonzentriert...", sinnierte er, woraufhin sie erneut nickte.

„Es ist wie verhext. Ich bin so müde, dass ich fast einschlafen könnte, aber wenn ich im Bett liege, dann ist es so, als wenn mich irgendetwas vom Schlafen abhält."

Severus stand auf, ging durch sein Büro ins Labor und griff nach zwei Phiolen, die in seinem Vorratsregal standen. Als er wieder zurückkehrte, drückte er sie Granger in die Hand. „Schlaftrank. Nehmen Sie ihn, wenn Sie wieder nicht schlafen können. Zwei Schlucke. Wenn die Phiolen leer sind und Ihr Schlafproblem noch immer besteht, gehen Sie zu Madam Pomfrey."

Dankbar nahm sie die Phiolen entgegen und stellte sie neben sich auf das Sofa. „Danke, Sir."

Er setzte sich wieder hin. „Sie sind dran."

Granger dachte für ein paar Augenblicke nach, bevor sie sprach. „Sir, warum sind Sie damals zu den Todessern gegangen?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Musste sie ausgerechnet mit _dieser_ Frage beginnen? Er hatte gehofft, dass sie damit noch ein wenig warten würde. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, so überraschte es ihn nicht. Grangers analytischer Verstand hatte das Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf vermutlich so weit geordnet, dass sie wusste, wo sie anfangen musste nachzufragen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Miss Granger..."

„Ich habe Zeit. Wenn ich nicht doch wieder in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf verfallen sollte." War das ein Lächeln?

Unwillkürlich musste Severus schmunzeln, rief sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick wieder zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich auf Grangers Frage. Ja, warum war er damals Mitglied der Todesser geworden?

„Nennen Sie es jugendliche Dummheit. Über die genauen Gründe möchte ich mich nicht auslassen, sie haben nichts hiermit zu tun. Ich sage Ihnen lediglich, dass ich zu dieser Zeit den einzigen Freund, den ich in meiner Schulzeit hatte, verletzt und von mir weggestoßen habe. Und dann kam Lucius und bot mir all das, was ich nie hatte: Eine Gemeinschaft. Und ehe ich wirklich wusste, was ich tat, stand ich vor dem Dunklen Lord und nahm das Dunkle Mal. Es war ein Fehler, der mich mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen wird. Frage beantwortet?" Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, ihr das zu erzählen. Sie war eine Gryffindor, seine Schülerin und noch dazu eine unverbesserliche Besserwisserin. Doch es musste sein.

* * *

Hermine nickte zögerlich. Ja, das machte Sinn. Mit dem einzigen Freund meinte er sicherlich Lily Potter. Hermine hatte durch Harry ein paar Dinge mitbekommen, die Snape und die Herumtreiber betraf. Und Harrys Mutter hatte immer wieder eine Rolle gespielt.

Snape bezeichnete seinen Betritt zu den Todessern als etwas, das ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgt hatte. So hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Natürlich, so weit sie wusste, war er kurz nach dem Tod der Potters zu Dumbledore gegangen.

„Sir, warum haben Sie sich damals bei Dumbledore als Spion angeboten?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Eigentlich, Miss Granger", er betonte ihren Namen auf eine Weise, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sie im Tränkeunterricht auf einen Fehler hinwies. „Eigentlich wäre ich nun dran mit dem Fragen stellen. Aber ich werde Ihnen Ihre Frage beantworten – dafür darf ich dann gleich zwei Fragen hintereinander stellen."

Hermine nickte. Sie wollte zwar nicht genau wissen, was er sonst noch erfahren wollte, aber sie brannte darauf, endlich Antworten zu erhalten, sodass sie diese Tatsache akzeptierte.

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich mich nicht als Spion _angeboten_. Es war vielmehr Albus' Vorschlag..." Er starrte auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. „Kurz, nachdem ich von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords, die Potters zu töten, erfahren habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht unwesentliche Schuld daran hatte. Ich denke, Sie kennen die Details von Potter?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich bin quasi auf Knien vor Albus angekrochen und habe ihn um Vergebung gebeten. Ich hatte gehofft, er könne mir einen Teil meiner Schuldgefühle nehmen und mich beschützen. Er hat mir verziehen, ja. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass er mich schon fest in seine Pläne mit einbezogen hatte.

Scheinbar hatte er geahnt, dass ich früher oder später wieder bei ihm ankäme und so offenbarte er mir mehr oder weniger ausführlich, was er zu tun gedachte.

Ich sollte als Spion für ihn und den Orden arbeiten. Was hatte ich für eine Wahl? Ich nahm an."

Ein weiteres Puzzlestück fügte sich in Hermines Bild ein und wenn sie ehrlich war, waren dies bereits genug Informationen, um sie mindestens zwei Tage zu beschäftigen.

Zwischen ihnen herrschten einige Minuten des Schweigens, während beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Wie denken Sie inzwischen über die _Gabe_?"

‚Hui, was für ein Themenwechsel', dachte sie und überlegte. „Na ja... Ich denke, so langsam habe ich akzeptiert, dass ich diese Macht habe. Ich verstehe nur noch nicht ganz, wieso, aber ich glaube, ich werde es irgendwann verstehen."

Hermine gähnte herzhaft und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit mit aller Gewalt an ihrem Bewusstsein zerrte.

Snape schien es zu bemerken, denn er griff nach den zwei Phiolen und stellte sie auf den Boden neben das Sofa. „Genug für heute, Sie sollten jetzt schlafen."

„Hier?" Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Natürlich hier!" Er strafte sie mit einem typischen Snape-Blick. „Erstens haben Sie vorhin auch schon hier geschlafen und zweitens ist es weit nach Mitternacht, ich lasse Sie jetzt nicht noch durch das Schloss laufen."

Hermine ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und legte sich wieder hin. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, griff Snape nach der Decke, die sie neben sich geschoben hatte, und breitete sie über ihr aus. „Versuchen Sie erst einmal, ohne Trank einzuschlafen, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie mit einem erneuten Gähnen. Sie rückte sich das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zurecht und blickte zu ihm hoch.

Der Anblick, den sie nun hatte, veranlasste sie dazu, einmal kräftig zu schlucken, um den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. Ihr war vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Snape keinen Umhang trug. Er war lediglich in seine schwarzen Roben gekleidet, die seinen schlanken Körper überraschend vorteilhaft zeichneten. Auch wenn sein schwarzes Haar teilweise in sein Gesicht fiel, so konnte sie sehen, dass er sie schon beinahe mit einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis bedachte. Im Schein des Feuers wirkten seine Gesichtszüge gar nicht mehr so hart wie sonst.

„Wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie."

Sie nickte zögernd. Snape richtete sich wieder auf und war schon auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Sir!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Woher wissen Sie so viel über die Gabe?" Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie die Frage aussprach, die sie schon seit zwei Monaten beschäftigte.

Sie beobachtete, wie er mit seinen Schultern in einer resignierenden Geste zuckte und anschließend seine rechte Hand hob. Die Handfläche nach oben gerichtet, schloss er die Augen.

Atemlos sah Hermine, wie eine grüne Flamme in seiner Hand erschien. Es war genau dieselbe Flamme, die sie auch vor einigen Wochen erzeugt hatte. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und raubte ihr die Worte.

Snape öffnete die Augen erneut und die Flamme verschwand. „Ich denke, das war Antwort genug."

* * *

_Das war Antwort genug, oder?_

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo ihr Lieben, endlich geht es weiter. Mich hat mal wieder die Schreibblockade fest im Griff, ich hoffe ich kann das in der nächsten Zeit ändern... °sfz°  
_

* * *

‚Er hat ebenfalls die _Gabe_.' Diese Tatsache kreiste unaufhörlich in ihren Gedanken, während sie in auf dem Sofa lag und die Decke anstarrte. Das erklärte so einiges, warf aber gleichzeitig wieder neue Fragen auf.

Seit wann besaß er diese Macht? Wenn sie angeblich so mächtig ist, hätte er die _Gabe_ nicht nutzen können, um Voldemort zu besiegen? Und wenn nicht, warum?

Im Normalfall hätte Hermine diese Situation erst einmal gründlich analysiert, doch ihre Müdigkeit senkte sich wie ein schwerer Schleier über sie und mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung, endlich schlafen zu können, glitt sie in das Reich der Träume.

* * *

Währenddessen lag Severus in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er hatte Granger soeben offenbart, dass er Träger der _Gabe_ war. Etwas, das er nie vorhatte. Es erweckte ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm.

Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Dadurch, dass sie es nun wusste, hatte er etwas von sich offenbart, was er lieber hatte geheim halten wollen. Er hatte geplant, Granger im Umgang mit der _Gabe_ zu unterweisen und dann den Kontakt wieder auf das Nötigste zu reduzieren.

Dass dies durch Grangers Abneigung ihm gegenüber von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, hatte er inzwischen akzeptiert. Doch inzwischen war die ganze Sache auf eine andere Ebene übergegangen. In eine viel persönlichere als ihm lieb war.

Er musste das so weit wie möglich unterbinden. Immerhin war er der Lehrer und sie die Schülerin. Alles darüber hinaus hatte keinen Platz in dieser Art von Beziehung.

Und doch erkannte er, dass sie auf dem besten Wege waren, diese Grenze zu überschreiten. Das schlimmste war jedoch die Tatsache, dass er den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Durch sein Angebot mit den Fragen hatte er ihr quasi einen Freifahrtschein gegeben, mit dem sie private Dinge von ihm erfragen konnte. Gut, auf _zu _private Dinge würde er die Antwort verweigern, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde sie Dinge über ihn erfahren, die sie im Grunde genommen nichts angingen.

Wenn da nicht die _Gabe_ wäre…

Severus seufzte leise.

Was ihm zusätzlich Gedanken bereitete, waren die Träume, die er bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ihm war der Verdacht gekommen, dass sie vor irgendetwas floh, von dem sie vielleicht sogar noch nicht einmal wusste.

Und die Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt Gedanken um sie machte, beunruhigte ihn noch mehr. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er die _Gabe_ und die Tatsache, dass er der einzige Träger weit und breit war, dass Granger ebenfalls die _Gabe_ besaß und ihm somit die Aufgabe zufiel, sie zu unterweisen.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte, wusste sie, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen war. Das fahle Licht der aufgehenden Sonne drang nur schwach durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Hermine seufzte. Sie fühlte sich alles andere als ausgeschlafen, aber immerhin _hatte_ sie endlich einmal wieder geschlafen. Wenn auch Dank eines Schluckes Schlaftrank, den er ihr in der Nacht zuvor gegeben hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie hier nicht weiterschlafen konnte. Nicht, wenn sie wusste, dass er nur ein Zimmer neben ihr schlief. In ihrem Kopf gingen schon wieder zu viele Gedanken herum, als dass sie nun sich wieder hätte schlafen legen können. Sie brauchte Abstand, vor allen Dingen räumlichen.

So leise wie möglich stand sie auf und betrat sein Büro. Die Tür knarrte ein wenig und mit pochendem Herzen hielt sie inne und lauschte, doch scheinbar hatte er sie nicht gehört.

Sie schlich hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, griff nach einem kleinen Stück Pergament und kritzelte hastig, vor allem aber mit zittriger Hand ein „Danke" darauf. Sie huschte wieder in Snapes Wohnzimmer, legte das Pergament auf das Sofa, auf dem sie die geschlafen hatte, und verließ anschließend seine Wohnung.

Kühle Luft des Kerkers schlug ihr entgegen, brachte unerwünschte Klarheit in ihre Gedanken. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie in die Richtung ihres Schlafraumes tat, wurde sie wacher.

Sie hielt nicht inne, als sie den Schlosshof durchquerte und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Schloss in einen fast übernatürlichen Glanz versetzen. Im Normalfall liebte sie es, Hogwarts beim Aufwachen zu beobachten, doch heute wollte sie nichts lieber tun, als ihren Kopf in ihren Kissen vergraben.

Die letzten Meter rannte sie fast. Als sie die vertraute Treppe zu ihrem Schlafraum hochlief, konnte sie die Erleichterung fast mit Händen greifen. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Hier war sie allein, weit weg von ihm. Weit weg von all dem, was gestern Nacht geschehen war. Und weit weg von der Tatsache, dass er ebenfalls Träger der _Gabe_ war.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett kickte sie ihre Schuhe in die Ecke, zog sich die Kleidung vom Vortag aus und schlüpfte in ihrem Pyjama. Sie kroch unter die kühle Bettdecke und war auch schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder in das Reich des Schlafes abgedriftet.

* * *

Severus wachte auf, weil er ein leises Geräusch vernommen hatte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, seine Hand tastete wie automatisch nach dem Zauberstab, der wie immer neben seinem Kopfkissen lag. Etwas, das ihm aus seiner Zeit als Spion haften geblieben war.

Seine Sinne schärften sich, mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, als er das Geräusch erneut hörte. Es klang wie die Tür zu seinem Büro, die immer ein wenig knarrte, wenn sie langsam geöffnet wurde.

Er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und schlich sich zur Schlafzimmertür, die er einen Spalt öffnete. Im letzten Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Silhouette von Granger, die aus seinem Wohnzimmer verschwand. Er hörte seine Wohnungstür mit einem leisen Knacken ins Schloss fallen und seine Haltung entspannte sich.

Wieso war sie fort? Es war erst kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens.

Severus ging hinüber zum Sofa und sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament, das sie dort platziert hatte.

‚Danke'.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich eben dort nieder, wo sie noch bis vor ein paar Minuten geschlafen hatte. Die Stelle, an der sie gelegen hatte, war noch warm. Er nahm das Pergament in die Hand, starrte nachdenklich darauf.

Wieso löste dieses einfache Wort so einen Sturm in ihm aus? Was hatte er getan, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte? Er behandelte sie gerade so höflich wie nötig, immer wieder versehen mit einer Portion seiner bekannten Ruppigkeit.

Es ging ihm darum, dass sie lernte, mit der _Gabe_ umzugehen. Er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, dass sie in einem ihrer emotionalen Ausbrüche das Schloss in die Luft zu sprengen. Ihm ging es hier lediglich um seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und um sein verdammtes Pflichtbewusstsein, welches ihn wie so oft verfolgte. Mehr nicht.

Oder?

Seine Hand zerknüllte das Pergament. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, schien es ihm, als würde die ganze Situation aus dem Ruder laufen. Er war schön längst viel zu weit gegangen. Doch einen Weg zurück gab es nun nicht mehr.

* * *

Die folgenden Wochen verstrichen mit einem Tempo, das Hermine kaum Gelegenheit gab, über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Die Lehrer überschütteten sie mit Hausaufgaben und auch Snape forderte einiges in seinem Unterricht. Während ihrer Sitzungen verloren sie kein einziges Wort über das, was in der Nacht zu Samstag geschehen war und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war ihr das mehr als recht.

Dennoch konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, endlich ihren Frieden mit Snape geschlossen zu haben. Sein Verhalten, vor allem im Unterricht, hatte sich nicht geändert – er war noch immer so unbarmherzig wie eh und je, aber in manchen Momenten glaubte sie, etwas hinter seiner Fassade sehen zu können. Etwas Menschliches. Und auch, wenn sie an die Dinge dachte, die er während des Krieges getan hatte, war dieses stechende Gefühl des Hasses in ihrer Brust nicht mehr da. Es schien wirklich, als hätte sie ihren Frieden mit ihm gemacht.

Diese Einstellung schlug sich auch in ihrem Privatunterricht mit Snape wieder. Ihre Auffassungsgabe erlaubte ihr, seine Anweisungen ohne jegliche Probleme zu befolgen. Die Erfolge, die daraus resultierten, stimmten sowohl sie als auch Snape zufrieden.

Auch ihre Schlafprobleme hatte sie Dank der Tränke von Snape größtenteils in den Griff bekommen. Nach einer gründlichen Neustrukturierung ihres Lernplans war es ihr gelungen, ausreichend Zeit für Schlafen zu erübrigen.

Das einzige, das Hermine noch groß Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war ihr Verhältnis zu Ron und Harry. So gern sie die beiden Jungs auch hatte – sie gingen ihr unübertrefflich auf die Nerven! Nun, da die Prüfungen immer näher rückten, stürzten sich auch die Jungs in die Arbeit. Doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie oftmals im Unterricht nicht richtig aufgepasst hatten, waren sie dazu übergangen, Hermine mit Fragen förmlich zu löchern.

Oft geschah es, dass Hermine wütend ihre Bücher zusammenklappte und sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückzog, auch wenn sie früher gerne im Gemeinschaftsraum gelernt hatte, weil sie dort wenigstens noch ein bisschen das Gefühl hatte, am Leben um sie herum teilzunehmen.

* * *

Als sie wieder einmal abends bei Snape auftauchte, spürte er instinktiv, dass sie angespannt war. Anstatt sie, wie üblich, direkt in ihre heutige Aufgabe einzuweisen, deutete er auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien eine Tasse Tee vor seiner Schülerin.

Diese blickte ihn verwundert an. „Tee, Professor?"

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie dazu übergegangen war, ihn wieder „Professor" zu nennen, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. Das „Sir" hatte ihm aus ihrem Mund nie so sehr gefallen – dadurch fühlte er sich immer um ein paar Jahrzehnte gealtert. Außerdem hatte ihr „Sir" immer sehr abwertend geklungen. Das war es vermutlich auch gewesen.

„Sie sind heute angespannt, Miss Granger. Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal. Probieren Sie den Kräutertee, es ist eine besondere Mischung, die ich entwickelt habe. Anti-Stress-Tee."

Granger lächelte und griff nach der Tasse. „Danke, Professor."

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Ich habe nur getan, was nötig ist. Wenn Sie unkonzentriert sind, kann ich nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten."

Sie nickte langsam, bevor sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Was ist los, Miss Granger?"

Sie hob den Blick und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, ich bin dran mit Fragen. Sie haben mir zuletzt eine Frage gestellt, vor ein paar Wochen…" Der Gedanke an diese bestimmte Nacht tauchte in seinem Bewusstsein auf, noch bevor er es verhindern konnte. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus – noch immer konnte er die Gedanken an diese Nacht nicht einordnen.

Granger seufzte. „Es sind Harry und Ron. Die beiden sind mich nur noch am Nerven! Nur weil sie zu blöd sind, um im Unterricht aufzupassen, bekomme ich ständig irgendwelche dummen Fragen gestellt! Es reicht mir langsam! Ich mag die beiden, ja verdammt, aber ich will auch in Ruhe lernen…"

Severus verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar über seine beiden ‚Lieblingsschüler', nickte jedoch verstehend. Nachdenklich musterte er sie. Sie wirkte noch immer ein wenig angeschlagen, jedoch war sie nicht mehr übermüdet, was ihm nur recht war.

„Ich bin froh, wenn die Prüfungen alle vorbei sind", riss ihn ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Dass ich das jemals aus Ihrem Mund hören würde, hätte ich niemals gedacht."

Granger funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Ja? Was hätten Sie denn gedacht?"

Er dachte nach. „Ist das Ihre nächste Frage an mich?"

Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort: „Nun, ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie als die wissbegierigste Schülerin dieses Jahrtausends niemals freiwillig mit dem Lernen aufhören würden."

„Das stimmt auch. Aber es ist eine Sache, sich Wissen zu ereignen und eine andere, dieses Wissen in Form von Prüfungen mit Richtig-oder-Falsch-Antworten widergeben zu müssen."

Er nickte. ‚Wenn das nicht die perfekte Überleitung ist.' „Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt mal an mit dem ‚Wissen aneignen'…"

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
